


Corey

by greenandboo



Series: Manada Atherton [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Manada Atherton #03[Corey-Ethan]by Toni GriffinEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores





	1. Resumen

Louis se crió en el sistema de acogida, pasando de casa en casa, sin tener una casa propia. Cuando conoce a su compañero, Harry Jones, está rebosante de alegría ante la perspectiva de finalmente conseguir lo único que quiere más que a nada.

Harry ha tenido su corazón roto en el pasado y prometió no volver a ir por ese camino otra vez, fiel a las aventuras de una sola noche. Es un camino solitario para vivir...

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Corey-Harry|Ethan-Louis]


	2. Capítulo 1

Louis se sentó en su escritorio en la oficina que Ben le había asignado. Llevaba en el trabajo una semana entera. El día después de haber sido entrevistado para el puesto, Louis había volado desde su casa a Newcastle y embalado sus cosas.

Tomar la decisión de solicitar el trabajo había sido fácil. Louis nunca pensó, ni en un millón de años, que realmente lo conseguiría. La decisión de aceptar y trasladarse cruzando la mitad del país era una de las cosas más aterradoras que jamás había tenido que hacer. Por cómo Louis había crecido como un niño del sistema de acogida, había visto ciertas pequeñas y escalofriantes mierdas en su vida.

Le había costado a Louis un mes recoger su apartamento, cumplir con su aviso en el trabajo, y trasladarlo todo a Atherton.

Ben había sido lo suficientemente agradable para pagar por sus pertenencias y guardarlas en almacén hasta que encontrara un lugar para vivir. Louis simplemente había planeado encontrar un lugar en línea y que le enviaran sus cosas allí para que pudiera desempacar cuando llegara, pero ambos, Ben y Tommy le habían disuadido de ello.

Su principal argumento había sido que realmente necesitaba inspeccionar la propiedad personalmente, si no querías quedar atrapado en un lugar que odiabas porque habías firmado el contrato de arrendamiento de manera invisible.

Louis aceptó de mala gana y durante la última semana, había estado buscando algo que estuviera dentro del alcance de su precio y que fuera adecuado a sus necesidades. No tenía una gran cantidad de cosas. Louis había sido expulsado de la última casa de acogida el día que cumplió los dieciocho años, cuando los Murphy ya no recibirían un pago por cuidar de él.

Siempre había sabido que el día llegaría, Louis había pasado por tantos hogares de acogida que hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de contar.

Louis había estado ahorrando como loco en los preparativos para cuando estuviera legalmente autorizado para cuidar de sí mismo. Había conseguido su primer trabajo cuando tenía sólo catorce años –trabajando en una heladería– y habían seguido muchos más desde entonces. Cada centavo que había conseguido había sido guardado para aquel fatídico día en que pudiera estar solo –sin nadie tratando de arrastrarlo de nuevo a otra casa, donde a nadie le importaba si vivía o moría.

Ben había sido lo bastante amable con él y le ofreció el uso de una de sus habitaciones libres hasta que Louis encontrara algún sitio más permanente. La sonrisa conocedora de Ben y Tommy que ambos lucían cuando discutieron esto, molestó a Louis ligeramente. Era obvio que el par estaba ocultando algo de él, pero por su vida, que Louis no podía pensar qué podría ser.

Después de la forma en que Tommy había actuado al principio cuando se conocieron, a Louis le había sorprendido que el hombre estuviera bien con él estando tan cerca de Ben, más de lo que tenía que hacerlo absolutamente. Tommy había estado a punto de arrancarle la garganta cuando Louis había salido de la oficina de Ben después de su entrevista inicial. Algo había cambiado drásticamente desde entonces, pero fuera lo que fuera, Louis se había mantenido en la oscuridad con ello.

Louis podía recordar haber mantenido algo más en la oscuridad. Le había sorprendido grandemente cuando Ben le había explicado sobre la posibilidad de que los lobos masculinos podían quedar embarazados. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Tommy era del tamaño de una maldita casa, cuando regresó a Atherton, Louis probablemente todavía pensaría en el Panneath Alfa como si estuviera un poco loco.

No había ninguna duda al respecto; Tommy estaba en estado. Esto era evidente, no sólo por el tamaño de una canasta de baloncesto del bulto en su vientre, sino por todo lo que pasó a lo largo de su embarazo.

Tommy tenía el más amplio registro tambaleante de humor que Louis había visto en su vida.

Louis se rió al recordar un ejemplo el viernes anterior cuando había estado en la oficina de Ben discutiendo con una de las manadas del sur de Australia, cuando Tommy había entrado y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Louis había estado demasiado conmocionado para moverse y había visto cómo Tommy se sentó en el regazo de su pareja y había comenzado a devastar al hombre.

Justo cuando Louis había conseguido que sus sentidos regresaran y se puso de pie para marcharse, Tommy había estallado en llanto y comenzó a golpear débilmente el pecho de Ben.

Ben trató de calmar a su emocional compañero y Louis echó a correr, queriendo salir de allí tan rápido como fuera posible.

Louis sabía, viendo al compañero del Alfa, que esto no era exactamente ideal, pero le dio a Louis una gran cantidad de información sobre cómo era una relación basada en el amor y la amistad. Nunca había tenido nada ni remotamente cerca de lo que la pareja del Alfa tenía, pero

¡Dios!, Louis lo quería desesperadamente.

No sabía si quería niños, los pies hinchados, los cambios de humor y los condenadamente extraños antojos en todo momento del día o de la noche, pero ¿el amor de un hombre que estuviera junto a él, sin importar lo que pasara? Él quería eso.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a su compañero, y las posibilidades de que sucediera, aquí en Atherton, probablemente no fueran tan altas.

Louis sólo tenía veinticuatro años, pero después de toda una vida sin nadie que lo amara, Louis estaba listo para más. Imaginó que si se quedaba por aquí durante un par de años trabajando para Ben entonces podría seguir adelante y comenzar su búsqueda del hombre destinado a ser suyo, y, con su compañero, era de esperar que finalmente, conseguiría la casa que nunca había tenido durante su crecimiento.

Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina trajo a Louis de nuevo al presente y lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo.

—Adelante —gritó.

Tommy abrió la puerta y dio un par de pasos en la habitación. Se puso de pie con las dos manos protectoramente sosteniendo su estómago, como si esperara que algo malo sucediera a su bebé en cualquier minuto. Tommy miró su reloj y luego fijamente a Louis.

—Son las seis un lunes por la noche. ¿Por qué diablos estás todavía trabajando?

Louis miró el reloj en la pantalla del ordenador y, por supuesto, la maldita cosa brilló marcando seis cero uno p.m. Volvió a mirar a Tommy y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo por el trabajo que estaba haciendo; ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—Bueno, es hora de parar. Esta noche es noche de póquer y es nuestro turno de ser anfitriones, lo que significa que necesitas salir de esta oficina y asearte un poco antes de que todo el mundo empiece a llegar. Ben tendrá que presentarte a algunos de sus compañeros —. Ese brillo conocedor estaba de vuelta en los ojos de Tommy de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —preguntó, mirando al compañero del Alfa.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —respondió Tommy con un bufido y se volvió para irse.

Louis no se perdió la enorme sonrisa que se desató en la cara del chico, sin embargo.

—Será mejor que te muevas. No quisiera llegar tarde ni nada. — Tommy se rió como si hubiera dicho algo divertido e hizo aspavientos, – bueno, al menos eso es lo que Louis asumió que el hombre había estado tratando de lograr– desde la habitación y dejó a Louis mirando a una puerta que había quedado vacía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante el comportamiento de Tommy, Louis volvió a su ordenador. En silencio, se preguntó si el hombre siempre fue así o si era el embarazo lo que lo causaba.

Louis guardó los archivos en los que estaba trabajando y entonces cerró el equipo. Arregló todo en el escritorio preparándolo para volver mañana por la mañana y luego cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de él y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras caminaba a través del pasillo, oyó el timbre de la puerta y juró en voz baja. Lo último que quería hacer era llegar tarde.

Ben y Tommy le habían explicado sobre sus noches de póquer, y había sido invitado a ir en la de la semana pasada, que se había celebrado en una de las casas de los amigos de Ben. Viendo cómo Louis simplemente había llegado tarde la noche anterior, después de varios días largos de conducción, y después de iniciar el nuevo trabajo al día siguiente, se excusó, diciendo que todo lo que quería hacer era derrumbarse en la cama y dormir durante una semana.

Ahora sin embargo, no tenía ninguna excusa y tanto Ben como Tommy le esperaban abajo. A decir verdad, Louis estaba un poco a la espera de conocer personas nuevas.

Había conocido a varios a lo largo de la semana pasada cuando miembros de la manada salían para reunirse con Ben por diferentes temas. Él también había hablado con un gran número por teléfono, pero siempre era bueno poner una cara al nombre.

Al parecer los chicos de abajo eran los amigos cercanos de Ben. Louis conocería al resto de la manada en el próximo grupo de tertulia, que estaba previsto en un par de semanas –en la noche de luna llena. Acababa de perderse la última.

Louis tenía ganas de correr con la manada. Había tenido un par de pequeños paseos en solitario desde que había estado allí, pero no había mejor sensación para Louis que correr con la manada.

Sintiéndose un poco sucio después de estar atrapado en su oficina la mayor parte del día, Louis decidió tomar una ducha rápida y limpiarse. Se quitó la ropa, la tiró en la cesta en la esquina de su habitación, y entró en el baño adjunto. El cuarto de baño no era enorme, lo suficiente espacioso para una ducha de tamaño decente, inodoro y lavabo. Las paredes eran de un color verde claro y los grandes azulejos rectangulares una sombra agradable de color crema.

Lo que a Louis realmente le gustaba de la ducha era la forma en que el cabezal de ducha descendía desde el techo en lugar de estar unido a la pared. Dio un paso bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua fluyera sobre su cabeza y por su cuerpo.

Louis se quedó allí durante varios minutos, sólo dejando que el agua lo limpiara de su día antes de que diera un paso atrás y levantara el gel de baño. Se enjabonó a sí mismo, y contempló masturbarse rápidamente, pero dudaba que tuviera tiempo. Louis sabía que ya era tarde y no pensaba que tomarse el tiempo para hacerse una paja apresurada fuera totalmente apropiado.

Louis se enjuagó precipitadamente dando a su polla medio dura un par de meneos antes de que cerrara el grifo y pasó las manos por su cuerpo, tratando de eliminar parte del exceso de agua.

Se secó y se vistió con un par de viejos vaqueros cómodos que se moldeaban perfectamente a su cuerpo por los muchos años de uso.

Louis escogió una de sus camisas favoritas y se la puso. Era negra y suave por el uso; el lema "Shhhhh, nadie sabe que soy gay" estaba escrito en color blanco en la parte delantera.

Louis no se molestó con los zapatos, ya que estaba en el interior y no tenía planes de irse. Se pasó los dedos por su pelo rubio rojizo, tratando de conseguir algún tipo de orden.

Finalmente listo, Louis salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar hacia el salón. A mitad de la escalera, los olores más asombrosos flotaron hasta él. Se detuvo cuando la voz más sexy que había oído alguna vez, sin excepción, vagaba por la casa.

—¿Ha estado cocinando Declan otra vez? Porque si lo ha hecho entonces yo quiero algo de eso. —Preguntó la voz masculina.

Louis podía escuchar tanto a Ben como a Tommy reír, junto con otra persona que no reconoció. Empezó a moverse de nuevo, casi como si fuera a cámara lenta.

Cuando Louis se acercó al grupo reunido en la otra habitación, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar nota. El olor era cada vez más fuerte y su polla, que había comenzado a endurecerse ante el sonido de la voz, ahora estaba tratando de salir de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Incluso el lobo de Louis estaba entrando en la acción, la maldita bestia parecía que estaba arañándole desde el interior. Sus latidos del corazón también se incrementaron hasta el punto de que Louis estaba asustado de que pudiera tener un ataque al corazón. Cuando de repente todo hizo clic una sola vez en su mente, y Louis supo exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué es ese olor embriagador? —preguntó la voz masculina de nuevo.

Louis dobló la esquina de la habitación.

—Ese sería yo —anunció, mientras daba un paso al interior.

Louis se dio cuenta brevemente de las sonrisas comemierda, tanto en la cara de Ben como en la de Tommy, junto con el par que había conocido la noche de su entrevista. Ignoró las miradas perplejas de los hombres que nunca había conocido. Su mirada se centró en el hombre que esperaba que pudiera cambiar la vida de Louis para mejor.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú? —El hombre parecía más confuso y molesto que otra cosa.

Se quedó allí de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y parecía como si estuviera a la espera de una respuesta. Louis sólo se detuvo y levantó la ceja. El hombre se acercaría en un minuto. Si no era así, Louis estaba seguro de que Ben ayudaría al individuo; después de todo, Louis estaba bastante seguro de que tanto él como Tommy de alguna manera sabían que este chico era el compañero de Louis.

Ese es el gran misterio. Eso es de lo que se han estado riendo y que estaban escondiendo de mí.

Louis dejó que su mirada vagara sobre el hombre destinado a ser suyo. El tipo parecía ser un par de centímetros más alto que los seis pies de altura que Louis poseía. Parecía tener alrededor de la misma edad que Ben.

Los intensos ojos oscuros lo miraron y Louis pensó que sería tan fácil perderse en ellos. Tenía una nariz sólida, boca perfecta y un rostro bien afeitado, simplemente de la forma en que a Louis le gustaban los hombres. Sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo del otro hombre y Louis notó un tatuaje en la parte posterior del antebrazo izquierdo.

También notó el bulto que actualmente lucía en sus vaqueros negros. Se preguntó distraídamente si eso era una consecuencia debida a él o si el hombre caminaba siempre alrededor lo suficientemente duro para golpear clavos.

La lectura de Louis se vio interrumpida cuando el chico respiró profundamente y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. Ben se rió y palmeó al chico en el hombro.

—Felicidades, Harry.

Harry. El nombre de su compañero era Harry. Encajaba con el tipo. Louis sonrió mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Harry dio un paso atrás; el hombre de repente parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros.

—¿En serio vas a hacer que te persiga, Harry? —preguntó Louis, un toque de diversión entrelazando sus palabras.

Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —Lo siento mucho, pero yo no quiero un compañero.

—Bueno, que lástima por ti, porque tienes uno. —Louis se acercó un paso más y sonrió cuando Harry parecía estar demasiado sorprendido por sus palabras para dar un paso hacia atrás.

Louis siguió caminando hasta que se encontró cara a cara con su pareja. Todo el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció, Louis no podía ya escuchar nada e incluso ver a nadie que no fuera el hombre de pie frente a él.

El aliento de Harry estaba llegando en pocas y rápidas ráfagas de palabras, y Louis extendió la mano y suavemente colocó una mano en su pecho.

—Hola —le susurró.

—Umm... hola —respondió Harry vacilante.

Louis no iba a perder más tiempo.

Alzó la mano, agarró a Harry por el dorso de la mano y tiró de él ligeramente hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso que envió ondas de choque a través de su cuerpo. Harry se quedó inmóvil bajo su tacto, pero abrió los labios cuando Louis siguió adelante.

Harry le acercó más y de repente sus lenguas luchaban por el poder mientras se exploraban entre sí con las bocas.

Louis gruñó, lo que por desgracia pareció ser el catalizador que sacó a Harry de la neblina inducida por la lujuria donde el hombre debía haber estado. Harry se retiró y con cuidado, pero con fuerza, se desenredó de la presión de Louis.

El hombre dio un paso atrás y miró a Louis de nuevo con lo que sólo podría describirse como tristeza.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Louis se quedó de pie allí, aturdido, cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Louis sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. No podía creer que su compañero le hubiera abandonado.

Ésto no estaba acabado –no era poco probable– decidió. Louis había esperado demasiado tiempo para finalmente tener la oportunidad de ser amado, y no había condenada manera de que fuera a dejar que se le escapara de los dedos, sólo porque el hombre destinado a ser suyo no parecía que lo quisiera.

Se volvió a la habitación para ver cada ojo mirándole, algunos con simpatía y otros con tristeza.

Louis se encogió de hombros a todos ellos. Tendría a su hombre, si era lo último que hacía.

—Entonces, ¿a qué vamos a jugar? —preguntó, mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa para tomar asiento en una silla vacía.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que todo el mundo pareciera hablar a la vez.

La noche era agradable, aunque Louis sólo prestó la mitad de atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Disfrutó mucho con Samuel, Kieran, y Bradley, y también ver a Liam y a su compañero, Declan, otra vez. La comida fue deliciosa, la compañía estupenda, y el juego agradable, pero la mente de Louis se desvió a menudo hacia el hombre que había caminado por la puerta después del más asombroso beso de su vida.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry paseó a la sala de estar. ¿Qué diablos había pasado esta noche?

Había ido a casa de Ben esperando que fuera su habitual póquer de lunes por la noche, con la esperanza de comer un poco de deliciosa comida y hablar de alguna mierda con sus amigos. En lugar de ello, su mundo se había vuelto del revés.

No podía tener a un compañero. Harry no quería uno. Había estado en este camino antes y había jurado nunca viajar de nuevo. En su lugar, Harry se contentaba con citas de una noche y rápidos ligues. Viviendo en una pequeña ciudad como Atherton, esto era difícil. Pero ya que viajaba a Cairns a menudo por su trabajo, Harry felizmente se contentó con la actividad en estas visitas.

Harry se tocó los labios cuando recordó la sacudida de electricidad que le había atravesado cuando su pareja lo había besado.

Harry asumió que su compañero era Louis Davies, nuevo asistente personal de Ben. Harry había estado en Cairns la mayor parte de la semana pasada, sin embargo, así que tenía que conocer a la persona.

También había estado jodiendo desde el principio con un flujo constante de hombres, mientras había estado allí.

¡Joder! El lobo de Harry gruñó en su interior con el pensamiento de lo que estaba haciendo mientras su compañero estaba tan cerca.

Harry gruñó de nuevo. No quería un compañero, había jurado no volver a amar a nadie nunca más, no después del desastre de la primera y única vez que Harry se había enamorado de alguien.

El teléfono de Harry sonó, sorprendiéndole de su paseo de un lado a otro. Miró el reloj de la pared y se sorprendió al ver que ya era casi medianoche. Harry sacó su móvil del bolsillo y miró a la pantalla.

Gimió cuando vio a la lectura. Harry realmente no quería hablar cosa su Alfa en este momento, pero sabía que si no respondía después de los acontecimientos anteriores, estaría metido en un buen lío cuando Ben finalmente pusiera sus manos sobre él.

A regañadientes Harry pasó el pulgar por la pantalla y respondió a la llamada.

—Vendrás aquí mañana a las diez de la mañana para una reunión. —Harry rodó los ojos. Su Alfa necesitaba quedarse jodidamente fuera de sus asuntos.

—Ben...

—Ningún, no, pero, o tal vez, Harry. A las diez, mañana por la mañana.

—Está bien. —Suspiró Harry con resignación—. No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, sin embargo, no quiero un compañero. Lo sabes.

—Ya veremos. —Ben se rió entre dientes ligeramente—. A las diez. No llegues tarde. —El teléfono se cortó en la oreja y Harry empujó la maldita cosa en el bolsillo.

¿Por qué coño no podía hacer retroceder al Alfa de su asunto? Harry sabía por qué, pero no le hizo muy feliz.

Supuso que si ahora le esperaba una reunión, debería dormir un poco. Harry todavía tenía trabajo que hacer, aunque su Alfa le tuviera saltando a través de aros.

Harry apagó todas las luces y se aseguró de que su casa estuviera cerrada antes de caminar por el pasillo y entrar en su dormitorio. Se acercó y tocó la lámpara al lado de su cama y la luz suave iluminó la zona.

Harry miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si le gustaría compartir su espacio con otro, entonces se reprendió a sí mismo incluso por contemplarlo.

Había jurado años antes que nunca debía ir por ese camino de nuevo. Es cierto que Harry, en realidad, nunca pensó que encontraría a su compañero, pero aún así no creía que fuera capaz de abrir su corazón a otro.

Harry se quitó la ropa y la arrojó en dirección de la cesta de lavado. No le importaba en este preciso momento si realmente la metía dentro o se quedaba corto, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con otros pensamientos. Se duchó como si estuviera en piloto automático y se metió en la cama desnudo. Harry siseó cuando las sábanas hicieron contacto con su todavía dura polla.

Había pasado de esa manera más o menos desde que entró en la casa de Ben y olió la más maravillosa fragancia de su vida.

El aroma dulce y embriagador había causado que su estómago se retorciera, su piel se erizara, y su polla se moviera con ímpetu. No fue hasta que Louis se quedó mirándolo con una ceja levantada y una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro que Harry se dio cuenta qué era lo que había olido.

Los malditos hoyuelos casi le bastaron en ese mismo momento. ¿Cuán justo sería que Harry probara y se deshiciera de este hombre cuando tenía malditos hoyuelos que hicieron que toda su cara se iluminara?

Así que ese recuerdo del hombre más joven le tenía alargando la mano a su polla. Tan asustado como Harry había estado, había sido hipnotizado por Louis cuando el chico caminó hacia él.

Louis tenía el más hermoso cabello rubio rojizo que Harry había visto en su vida. Sus dedos le picaban por alcanzar y tocar –para averiguar si era realmente tan suave como le había parecido.

Luego Harry había quedado atrapado en la intensa mirada de un par de impresionantes ojos verdes jade imperial y por un momento, había estado perdido. Esa fue la única razón que podría ocurrírsele para explicar el porqué había dejado que Louis lo besara.

La polla de Harry tembló de nuevo ante el sabor recordado y la sensación de su compañero. Lentamente acarició su eje, repitiendo ese beso una y otra vez. Si era todo lo que alguna vez iba tener de su compañero, entonces quería asegurarse de recordarlo todo.

Harry pasó el pulgar por la acampanada cabeza de su pene y capturó las gotas de líquido preseminal que escaparon. Frotó suavemente el líquido en su eje y luego aumentó la presión y comenzó a acariciar desde la base directo a la cabeza.

El gemido salió espontáneamente de sus labios y sus caderas saltaron por placer que corría por su cuerpo. Harry cerró sus ojos. Casi podía sentir los labios de Louis presionar contra los suyos propios, sus lenguas en duelo entre sí.

Luego recordó ese pequeño gemido que Louis había hecho y fue sólo lo suficiente para volverle loco. Harry gritó cuando su orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo.

Pintó su pecho, estómago, y la mano con su semilla y en el momento en que la mano de Harry cayó inerte al lado de él, su polla finalmente empezó a ir abajo, estaba respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo.

Saciado, lentamente se limpió a sí mismo y luego se giró para apagar la luz. Cerró los ojos, pero el sueño tardó un largo tiempo en llegar esa noche.

(...)

A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, al día siguiente, Harry de mala gana guardó su trabajo y bloqueó su computadora. Recogió las llaves de su coche y cerró la casa cuando se marchó.

Decir que no estaba ilusionado con esta reunión sería una subestimación. Harry sabía que su amigo y Alfa sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, pero en realidad, deseaba que el el hombre sólo mantuviera la nariz fuera de sus asuntos.

Sin embargo, conociendo al hombre como lo hacía, sabía que no iba a suceder. Ben hizo de su misión hacer que cada miembro de su manada estuviera feliz, y Harry siempre había admirado ese rasgo del hombre, hasta ahora.

El coche pasó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y antes de darse cuenta, se acercaba a una parada frente a la casa del Alfa.

Harry aparcó su coche y se bajó. Pasó la mano por el pelo mientras se preparó para entrar.

Harry se acercó a la puerta, llamó dos veces, y entró.

Ser uno de los Beta de Ben, y también un amigo personal cercano, le permitía algunas indulgencias. Donde otros tenían que esperar para ser admitidos, Harry podía entrar directamente –no es que esto fuera una buena cosa hoy.

Al segundo que Harry abrió la puerta y entró en el interior, fue golpeado con el aroma de su compañero. Su pene se endureció y su lobo se acomodó para tomar nota. Harry los ignoró a ambos, y cerró la puerta tras él. Deambuló por la casa, preguntándose dónde estaban ambos, Tommy y Louis.

De pie frente a la oficina de Ben, Harry volvió a llamar para anunciar su presencia y luego entró.

Dos pasos y Harry se detuvo en seco. Sentado detrás del escritorio estaba Tommy, no Ben.

—Lo siento, Tommy. No quise interrumpir. Estoy aquí para una reunión con Ben —dijo.

—No estás interrumpiendo —dijo Tommy cuando miró abajo en su reloj. —De hecho, llegas a tiempo. Toma asiento. —Tommy lo miró y sonrió, entonces se movió hacia las sillas delante del escritorio grande.

—¡Joder! —Juró Harry.

Repasó mentalmente la conversación que había tenido anoche otra vez en su mente y se dio cuenta de que ni una sola vez, Ben dijo que la reunión iba a ser con él. Si pensó que Ben iba a ser malo, Tommy era más que probable que fuera a ser peor. Con el estado actual del compañero del Alfa, ¿quién sabía lo que iba a pasar?

Por mucho que Harry quisiera darse la vuelta y caminar por la puerta, no podía desobedecer al compañero del Alfa más de lo que podía al Alfa.

De mala gana, Harry avanzó hacia adelante, olvidándose de la puerta y se sentó en la silla indicada.

Tommy se sentó allí y se quedó mirandolo mientras se sentaba de nuevo pareciendo condenadamente relajado en el gran sillón de cuero de Ben, su manos descansando ligeramente contra su severamente distendido estómago.

—Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti esta mañana? —preguntó Harry, fingiendo ignorancia. Valió la pena intentarlo, pensó.

Tommy le sonrió irónicamente. —Sabes por qué estás aquí—. Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza una vez, negándose a decir nada.

Se sentaron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, Harry se cansó de esperar y se levantó.

—Bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo. Dile a Ben que le veré en el próximo juego de póquer. —Harry se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Siéntate, —dijo Tommy, su voz tranquila, pero aún logrando comunicar toda la autoridad de su posición.

Harry se detuvo a media zancada, pero no se volvió, y no se sentó.

—No vas a querer joderla conmigo en esto, Harry.

Harry se volvió y miró a Tommy. El hombre le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Realmente no estoy de humor para cualquier chorrada. Este engendro de Satanás que llevo —Tommy hizo un gesto en dirección de su estómago— ha estado jugando al fútbol con mis malditas costillas toda la mañana mientras se sienta en mi vejiga. Estoy cansado, estoy gordo, estoy hormonal, y francamente, estoy jodido durante este embarazo.

Tommy hizo una pausa por un momento antes de continuar. —Ben no me toma con la intensidad que solía porque tiene miedo de hacer daño al cachorro y ahora, a causa de ti, tengo a un hombre desacoplado, con su maldito perfecto cuerpo y esos hoyuelos que Dios maldiga, pasando la mayor parte de su día con mi compañero mientras yo me pongo más gordo, hinchado, y de mal humor. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio no se vería tentado a recurrir a otro en esas circunstancias?

Harry no podría haber detenido el gruñido que arrancó de él si lo hubiera intentado. ¡Nadie iba a tocar a Louis! Harry se detuvo en ese pensamiento. En realidad no podía detener al hombre por encontrar compañía en otra persona si Harry le negaba.

—Ben nunca tocaría a otro hombre, no importa de qué mal humor y en qué perra te conviertas.

—¿Perra... perra? —La voz de Tommy parecía subir un par de octavas y Harry se estremeció ante su elección de palabras. —¿Quién demonios ha dicho nada acerca de perra? ¿Quieres perra? ¡Con mucho gusto te mostraré la perra!

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. —Harry trató desesperadamente de dar marcha atrás. Tommy simplemente se sentó allí ahora, mirándolo. —Sabes que Ben te ama profundamente. Nunca haría nada para poner en peligro eso. —Harry intentó de nuevo calmar las plumas erizadas de Tommy.

Tommy se relajó un poco y Harry suspiró. —Sé eso. Pero eso no detiene a los pensamientos de que surjan cuando estoy con este aspecto. —Tommy hizo un gesto a su enorme vientre de nuevo.

—Tommy, te ves hermoso y sé que es un hecho que Ben lo cree también. Ese hombre está tan enamorado de ti que no puede esperar para formar una familia. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—Sí, lo hago, —declaró Tommy enfáticamente y Harry simplemente sabía adónde iba—. Te tengo a ti, y ahora Louis tiene que preocuparse también.

—Estoy bien, —Harry trató de decir, pero Tommy hizo un gesto para rechazar sus palabras.

—Tú definitivamente no estás bien. Conociste a tu compañero anoche y te fuiste –en realidad, prácticamente saliste corriendo– por la puerta, arrastrando una disculpa poco convincente detrás de ti.

—Mi disculpa no era débil—dijo Harry indignado.

—La mayor parte sin duda lo era. ¿Quién en su sano juicio encuentra a su pareja, disfruta de un poderoso beso como los dos compartisteis, y luego se disculpa, dice que no quiere un compañero, y se aleja? Quiero saber por qué, y lo quiero saber ahora.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Harry se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y miró abajo a Tommy.

—Si afecta a mi casa y a mi manada, entonces es condenadamente mi asunto. Empieza a hablar, Harry. No tengo todo el día. Este bebé va a hacer que tenga que orinar muy pronto y preferiría que esta discusión hubiera terminado para entonces.

—Yo prefiero que esta discusión se acabe ahora —murmuró Harry.

—Bueno, no siempre consigues lo que quieres. Yo, por otro lado, tengo una historia completamente diferente. —Harry fulminó con la mirada a Tommy.

Por mucho que le gustara el hombre, Harry nunca había visto este lado de él y estaba empezando a preguntarse si le gustaba o no.

—Mira. —Suspiró Tommy mientras se sentaba—. Sabes lo que pasé, en qué mal estado me encontraba cuando conocí a Ben. Yo no estaba preparado para encontrarme con mi compañero cuando lo hice. Pero el destino interviene de manera misteriosa. Ben no me dejó ni me presionó para que hiciera algo para lo que yo no estaba preparado. Retrocedió y era exactamente lo que necesitaba, mientras que tuve que lidiar con lo que me había pasado. —Tommy respiró hondo antes de que siguiera adelante de nuevo—. Si algo te ha pasado en tu pasado, estamos aquí si necesitas o deseas ayuda. Simplemente no des la espalda a tu compañero, Harry. Lamentarás esa decisión para el resto de tu vida.

Harry estaba un poco aturdido y luego sacudió la cabeza. —No se trata de nada de eso, Tommy. Sólo es una promesa que me hice a mi mismo hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuál fue la promesa? ¿Y por qué la hiciste? —preguntó Tommy seriamente.

Harry suspiró con resignación. Sabía que Tommy no se daría por vencido hasta que tuviera las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Harry se dejó caer en la silla en la que estaba sentado y se quedó mirando sin ver hacia el techo cuando empezó a hablar.

—Me prometí hace mucho tiempo que nunca me enamoraría otra vez. —Hizo una pausa y esperó por lo inevitable.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, otra vez. —Harry se detuvo cuando los pensamientos y los recuerdos de una época anterior lo asaltaron—. El pulso latiendo, el corazón acelerado, el hormigueo en la piel, mariposas en el estómago, el dolor de estar con él, el amor. He estado allí, he hecho eso. Nunca quiero volver a hacerlo. Es por eso que no puedo estar con Louis, porque si lo hago, entonces es muy probable que vaya a caer perdidamente enamorado de él.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

—No hay nada malo en ello. Es lo que viene después con lo que tengo el problema.

—¿Qué viene después? Amor eterno, devoción... ¿alguien con quien compartir tu vida? ¿Formar una familia? En serio, Harry, no veo por qué tendrías tal problema. —Tommy parecía poderosamente confundido.

—No. Es la angustia, la devastación, el apenas ser capaz de moverte porque sientes cómo un pedazo de ti ha muerto. Es el no querer seguir con la vida con lo que tengo el problema.

Tommy silbó muy bajo. —Quienquiera que demonios fuera, realmente te jodió a base de bien, ¿no?

—Sí, lo hizo, y fue mi profesor de universidad, William Knowles. — Harry no había dicho o pensado en ese nombre durante años, pero ahora simplemente estaba hablando de todo con Tommy y trajo de vuelta el dolor que sintió cuando se enteró de que todo lo que William le había dicho había sido una mentira.

Había estado en su tercer y último año en la Universidad de Griffith en Goald Coast, obteniendo su licenciatura en Grado de Tecnología de la Información, con énfasis en desarrollo de software.

Harry había tenido afinidad con todas los artilugios de la computadora desde una fecha tan lejana como podía recordar. Harry todavía podía rememorar el horror y la devastación que había sentido cuando se había ido para sorprender a William una noche, sólo para encontrarlo dentro de su apartamento con otro estudiante de su clase.

Habían estado uno encima del otro. Harry se quedó allí durante mucho tiempo, mirando a donde habían desaparecido detrás de la puerta cerrada, sin poder moverse.

Más tarde había descubierto que no era solo otro estudiante tampoco. William Knowles había estado tratando de dormir desde el principio con todos los hombres solteros homosexuales en casi todas las clase que enseñaba.

Harry se había derrumbado por esta noticia y casi fracasó no sólo en la clase de William, sino también en las otras tres que había estado recibiendo ese semestre también.

Finalmente había sido capaz de rehacerse lo suficiente como para asistir a clase y completar su educación, pero nunca puso un pie en el aula de William Knowles de nuevo.

En lugar de ello, había presentado el resto de su trabajo como estudiante externo. Una vez que hubo terminado todos los créditos del curso, Harry se marchó y volvió a su casa en Atherton. Ni siquiera permaneció durante su graduación. En cambio, su título le fue enviado por correo.

Era genial en su trabajo, pero Harry era incluso mejor hacker, y una vez que se había unido a la manada de Ben, el Alfa les había dado a las habilidades de Harry un buen uso.

Harry se había jurado a sí mismo después de eso, que nunca dejaría que otro hombre tuviera esa clase de poder sobre él.

No quería amar a nadie tanto que le destrozara cuando se alejaran. Así que se había contentado con una sola noche desde entonces. ¿Y qué si se sentía muy solitario a veces? Al menos no tendría que sentirse de esa manera de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos, sin saber que incluso los había cerrado, y miró a Tommy, que estaba sentado allí, pareciendo como si no tuviera idea de quién era Harry incluso.

—Umm... Solo te dije todo eso en voz alta, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con la esperanza de que se hubiera equivocado.

—Ah, sí, y sólo puedo decir que tu profesor parece un verdadero pieza. Cualquier persona que se las arreglara para ganar tu amor debe considerarse a sí mismo una persona muy afortunada.

—Gracias, —susurró Harry, no estaba seguro exactamente de cómo se sentía por haberse desahogado con Tommy.

Harry se levantó para irse. Tommy había conseguido lo que quería, y ahora Harry se sentía un poco al descubierto y necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí mismo, para pensar.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y llegó a mitad de camino cuando Tommy le detuvo de nuevo.

—Harry, una cosa más antes de que te vayas.

Se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

—Por lo que has dicho, has sido herido gravemente, y puedo entender eso. No estoy de ninguna manera disminuyendo o minimizando el dolor que pasaste cuando eras más joven. Pero si te marchas de aquí sabiendo una cosa, que sea ésta. Las parejas son para siempre. Dale a Louis una oportunidad. Nunca te haría daño así.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Tanto como tú podrías quererlo, Tommy, no puedes garantizar eso.

Con esas palabras de despedida, Harry salió de la oficina y se dirigió a casa.

Oyó una puerta cerrarse suavemente detrás de él en algún sitio, pero la ignoró en su intento por libertad. Harry necesitaba pensar y hacer eso, necesitaba sentarse frente a su computadora y perderse en algún código. Eso siempre le calmaba y le aclaraba la mente. Con un plan en su lugar, Harry se dirigió a casa.


	4. Capítulo 3

Louis cerró la puerta de su oficina y tomó asiento en la mesa. Sabía que no era exactamente legítimo por su parte escuchar a escondidas la conversación entre Tommy y Harry pero Louis necesitaba saber lo jodido que estaba en lo que respecta a su compañero.

Por lo que había visto y oído, Louis tenía esperanza. Ahora sabía que Harry había sido herido profundamente la única vez que se había enamorado. ¿Le gustaba a Louis el hecho de que su compañero había amado a alguien antes que él? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero no había nada que Louis pudiera hacer para cambiar el pasado. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar hacia el futuro, y eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Louis sabía que no sería fácil llegar hasta Harry para acordar salir con él, pero Louis era tenaz y Harry era su compañero.

Contaba con que este hecho le ayudara a agotar al obstinado Beta. Con suerte Harry no sería capaz de resistirse a sus encantos mucho tiempo.

Decidido a conseguir a su compañero de una u otra manera, Louis se levantó y se fue en busca de Tommy.

Después de mirar en la oficina del Alfa y encontrarla vacía, Louis se dirigió a la cocina. Lo más probable era que Tommy estuviera comiendo.

Efectivamente, Louis entró justo cuando Tommy estaba dando los toques finales a un sándwich de mantequilla de maní, miel y plátano.

Louis arrugó la nariz ante el pensamiento de comer eso.

Tommy lo miró y se rió de su expresión. —No lo critiques hasta que lo pruebes. Este cachorro sin duda amplia mis horizontes en lo que respecta a la alimentación. —Louis se limitó a observar cómo Tommy terminó de hacer el sándwich y luego lo recogió y le dio un bocado.

—Gracias, pero creo que viviré.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —Tommy se encogió de hombros y se limpió una mano mientras siguió comiendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda hasta la fecha del nacimiento? —Preguntó Louis, curioso.

—Está prevista para dentro de otras cuatro semanas, pero quién sabe. —Asintió Louis—. ¿Supongo que has oído mi conversación con Harry? —preguntó Tommy, cambiando el tema.

Para un pesado hombre embarazado comiendo un sándwich raro de narices, Tommy seguro que tenía ese aire de confianza de sabelotodo.

—Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo. No tenía sentido mentir, sobre todo porque necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas sobre Harry.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —Tommy tomó otro bocado de su sándwich, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de Louis.

—Tengo la intención de reclamar a mi compañero, —dijo Louis, con mucha más confianza de la que entonces sintió.

—Bueno.

—Necesito saber un par de cosas primero con las que estoy esperando que me puedas ayudar.

—Ah, y ¿qué son? —preguntó Tommy.

—Para empezar, necesito saber dónde vive mi compañero y cuál es su número de teléfono. No puedo muy bien reclamar al hombre si no lo encuentro.

—No, no me imagino que puedas. —Tommy llegó al bolsillo con la mano libre y sacó su teléfono. 

Buscó un momento antes de mirar a Louis.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

Louis buscó en su propio teléfono y después de un momento, tenía un contacto nuevo para añadir en la lista.

—Listo.

Tommy farfulló el número de teléfono, seguido de una dirección.

Louis la metió y se aseguró de guardar todo.

—Es posible que desees darle un poco de tiempo hoy para recomponerse antes de contactar con él—indicó Tommy, cuando terminó su bocadillo y abrió la nevera, en busca de algo para comer o beber.

—Había planeado hacerlo.

—Oh, y otra cosa, el próximo lunes, el póquer se celebrará en casa de Harry. —Louis sonrió al oír eso.

—¿Crees que voy a conseguir una invitación? —preguntó en broma.

—Lo dudo, no de Harry por lo menos, pero puedes venir como invitado mío y de Ben, si quieres. —Tommy movió las cejas a Louis antes de volverse de nuevo a los contenidos de la nevera.

—Sería un honor —Louis se echó a reír—. Gracias por la información. Espero poder empezar a utilizarla para el lunes.

—Buena suerte.

Louis dejó a Tommy justo cuando el hombre empezó a sacar contenedores chinos sobrantes y los puso en el mostrador.

Louis regresó a su oficina, puso su teléfono en la mesa y se puso a trabajar. Ya había tomado el tiempo suficiente esta mañana y se sentía un poco culpable. Louis había sido contratado para hacer un trabajo, después de todo, e incluso sin Ben actualmente en la oficina, Louis todavía tenía mucho que hacer.

Su teléfono resultó ser una gran distracción, ya que Louis se encontró mirando la maldita cosa cada pocos minutos. Llegó al punto de tener que ponerlo fuera de la vista con la esperanza de trabajar un poco.

Su compañero estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos sin embargo, no importa dónde estuviera el teléfono de Louis. Sin embargo, finalmente llegó a conseguir unas buenas horas seguidas de trabajo terminado.

Había estado en contacto con varias manadas de Australia, según la petición de Ben. Él quería una actualización de todas las manadas de todo el país y también quería empezar a hacer cumplir las leyes contra la discriminación en todas las manadas.

Louis sabía que lo que Ben quería no iba a ser fácil. Seguro había un montón de Alfas por ahí fuera que eran mayores, atrapados en sus maneras, y también en sus creencias.

Louis sabía que no todas las manadas tenían problemas, pero había suficientes por ahí que los tenían. Esperaba que con el tiempo, las cosas se pusieran mejor.

Louis miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba a ser la una. Su estómago rugió con necesidad de alimentos. Louis miró el cajón donde había escondido su teléfono y se preguntó si debería darle una oportunidad.

Se encogió de hombros, pensando que no había mejor momento que el presente. Louis tomó su teléfono y abrió su aplicación de mensajes.

¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

Lo envió.

Louis colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa y trató de volver al trabajo, mientras esperaba una respuesta. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, gracias a Dios.

¿Quién eres?

Oh, hombre terco. Louis sonrió. Podía casi imaginar la mueca de labios finos de Harry cuando había escrito esa respuesta.

¿Quién crees quesoy? Louis se rió para sí mismo.

No tengo ni idea.

Soy tu compañero. Ahora, ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

Louis dudaba que Harry fuera a decir que sí, pero tenía que empezar en alguna parte.

Yo no tengo compañero.

A pesar de que Louis podía entender por lo que Harry estaba pasando, no esperaba que esas palabras dolieran tanto como lo hicieron. Sabía que necesitaba ganar a Harry y convencer al hombre de que no iba a hacerle daño.

Sí, lo tienes, sexy y terco dolor en el culo.

Yo no soy un dolor en tu nada.

No todavía de todos modos-. Louis tenía esperanza para el futuro sin embargo.

Espero que sea pronto. Me encantaría sentirte en mi culo. Louis sabía que estaba presionando un poco, pero quería los pensamientos de Harry sobre él.

Por favor, no me mandes ningún mensaje de nuevo.

Ohh... Louis sonrió con malicia. Parecía como si hubiese llegado a su compañero después de todo.

Así que ¿entiendo que es un "no" para el almuerzo, entonces? Ja, ja.

No podía evitarlo. Louis esperó, pero no llegó ninguna respuesta en los cinco minutos, por lo que envió un mensaje final.

Hablamos más tarde.

Sabía que Harry le había pedido que no le mandara mensajes ya más, pero esperaba que esto pudiera empezar a demostrar a su pareja que Louis tenía previsto quedarse, no importa lo que Harry dijera o hiciera.

Sintiéndose optimista, a pesar de que su compañero se negó a su solicitud de almuerzo, Louis se levantó y se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo. Fue a su habitación y cogió sus dos llaves y su billetera.

Cada almuerzo durante la semana pasada, Louis había estado dando un paseo alrededor de Atherton para familiarizarse con la ciudad donde ahora vivía. También se encontró deteniéndose en la panadería de Declan en el camino de regreso. La pequeña tienda se había abierto no hace mucho tiempo, pero por todo lo que había visto, el lugar era muy popular.

Una vez había entrado en "Pecaminosas Delicias" y encontró el lugar vacío. Al parecer, la ciudad de Atherton tenía un enormemente dulce paladar. Él sabía que él lo tenía.

Louis bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que Ben había vuelto. Estaba sentado en el sofá, apoyado en el brazo, con Tommy estirado entre las piernas. Las manos de Ben acariciaban suavemente el estómago de Tommy.

Louis no quería interrumpirlos por lo que recurrió a pasar por delante pero fue detenido por Tommy llamándole.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaban sentados.

—¿Vas a salir? —Preguntó Tommy.

—Síp, quiero tomar el almuerzo y echar otra mirada a la ciudad. Estaré de vuelta en una hora.

Tommy lo miró suplicante. —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pases por la tienda de Declan?

Louis se rió. —Puede que se me haya pasado por la cabeza.

Vio cómo Tommy palmeó a Ben y el gran y duro Alfa suspiró con resignación antes de que él mismo maniobrara para poder recuperar su billetera del bolsillo de su espalda. Louis se dio cuenta de cómo Ben mantuvo un brazo alrededor de Tommy todo el tiempo, manteniendo al hombre cercano.

Ben se acomodó abajo, metió la mano en su cartera, y sacó uno de cincuenta antes de entregárselo a Louis.

Tommy parecía emocionado mientras observaba el dinero cambiar de manos.

—¿Cualquier cosa en particular? ¿O sólo una selección al azar?

Tommy comenzó a enumerar los dulces como si fuera un pase de modas.

—Definitivamente éclairs. Oh, y una rebanada de caramelo. Y una barra de limón. Ah, y un pan de Kitchener. Echa un par donuts de chocolate y tal vez uno o dos de las gigantes galletas de chocolate que hace, también. Son celestiales.

Louis miró a Ben y arqueó una ceja mientras Tommy continuaba la lista de lo que estaba seguro era la totalidad del contenido de la panadería de Declan.

—Lo que sea que consigas estará bien. No espero que haya cualquier cambio de ese billete, tampoco.

Lo tengo.

Básicamente tenía carta blanca para comprar todo lo que posiblemente pudiera con el dinero que Ben le había dado. Louis sabía que a Ben le encantaban los dulces de Declan tanto como a Tommy pero Tommy había crecido degustando las creaciones de su hermano y sabía exactamente lo que más le gustaba, lo que Louis estaba empezando a darse cuenta que era todo.

Se metió el dinero en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se alejó mientras Tommy continuaba enumerando dulces.

Justo cuando Louis abrió la puerta principal, las palabras de Tommy fueron cortadas de repente y Louis oyó un débil gemido. Se marchó rápidamente, porque no quería ser testigo de lo que estaba seguro iba a suceder.

Louis ya había conducido alrededor de las partes principales de la ciudad. Había recorrido la carretera principal, aparcado su coche y caminado hacia el tramo final, mirando todas las tiendas que bordeaban la carretera dividida en cuatro carriles.

Hoy, sin embargo, Louis se dirigió al metro y consiguió para él mismo un gran bocadillo y una bebida y luego siguió las señales por las calles hasta la colina de Halloran's Hill.

Louis aparcó su coche, recogió su almuerzo, y echó una mirada alrededor. El lugar era bastante pintoresco. Había barbacoas allí arriba donde la gente podía quedar y reunirse, y utilizar las instalaciones de forma gratuita. También había juegos infantiles de tamaño decente, una gran zona de césped donde actualmente dos personas estaban lanzando una pelota con una leve inclinación y un hermoso golden retriever despegó tras el objeto.

También había un centro de información establecido en la planta de arriba, junto con una torre de teléfono.

Louis se preguntó durante diez minutos antes de decidirse sobre una gran roca, de techo plano para sentarse y colocar su almuerzo a su lado.

Louis comió lentamente su bocadillo y miró por encima de la extensión de la ciudad que ahora llamaba hogar. Nunca habría pensado que trasladarse aquí cambiaría su vida tan dramáticamente.

Ni una sola vez Louis nunca esperó encontrar a su compañero. Louis sabía que todavía tenía mucho camino por recorrer antes de que Harry fuera suyo, pero no le importaba la persecución. Después de todo, todo lo que vale la pena cuesta de tener, y, definitivamente, Harry valía la pena.

Bajó la mirada a su reloj un rato más tarde y se dio cuenta de que había estado sentado aquí durante casi una hora. Sin ganas de irse, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, Louis recogió su basura y la tiró en una de las bandejas antes de llegar de nuevo a su coche y dirigirse a la ciudad hacia "Pecaminosas Delicias".

Louis se bajó del coche y de inmediato sus sentidos fueron inundados con los deliciosos olores del interior de la panadería.

Su boca comenzó a salivar ante la idea de conseguir algunos de esas dulces golosinas. Louis apretó el ritmo y empujó la puerta. Al entrar, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que una vez más la pequeña tienda no estaba vacía.

Sus ojos se centraron en un cliente en particular. La polla de Louis comenzó a darse cuenta que el olor de su compañero era finalmente distinguible a todos los demás olores en el interior. Louis miró cuando tanto Declan como otro joven servían de detrás del mostrador. Había una media docena de otras personas esperando pacientemente su turno, además de Harry y Louis.

Louis casualmente se acercó por detrás de su compañero, aunque su interior se sentía como si un motín se estuviera llevando a cabo dentro de su estómago. Observó y esperó, sin decir nada por el momento.

Louis sonrió cuando vio el momento exacto en el que Harry se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí. Todo el cuerpo del hombrese se puso rígido y Louis escuchó al hombre inhalar profundamente.

Le hubiera gustado una reacción más agradable que la rigidez de su compañero pero tomaría lo que pudiera obtener por el momento si fuera a mejorarlo para cambiar el futuro.

Louis se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y luego se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

—Hola, sexy. Ahora sé por qué dijiste que no te reunirías conmigo para el almuerzo. Si era sólo el postre lo que querías conmigo, podrías habérmelo dicho. Podemos trabajar hasta las comidas más grandes a la vez. —Louis tuvo que contenerse para no inclinarse un poco más lejos y, o bien lamer o morder la oreja de Harry.

Fue, sin embargo, alentado cuando Harry se estremeció bajo su toque. Louis se alejó un poco y pasó la mano por la espalda de Harry hasta que descansó justo por encima de su culo.

Por mucho que a Louis le hubiera gustado sentir esa excelente vista de los globos, no iba a meter mano a su compañero en medio de la panadería de Declan. Bueno, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho de todos modos.

Louis quitó la mano, luego dio un paso al lado de Harry en frente de la vitrina después de que un cliente hubiera sido servido y se fue. Louis no se molestó en mirar los dulces. En cambio, toda su atención se mantuvo en su compañero.

El obstinado hombre se quedó allí con sus puños apretados y la mandíbula bloqueada.

Louis se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que los ojos de su pareja se mantuvieron en su dirección.

Louis sonrió internamente y luego se acercó una lentamente hasta que su pecho estaba presionado directamente contra el costado de Harry.

Le susurró al oído de Harry—: Tú eres mi compañero, y serás mío. Aunque es posible que te rindas ahora y nos ahorremos las molestias, ya que tengo pensado retenerte hasta que seamos viejos y grises y ya no pueda levantarme más. —Louis colocó un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla de Harry y luego volvió toda su atención a los dulces en las vitrinas.

Mientras miraba lo que quedaba de los postres, Louis podía sentir la mirada aburrida de Harry sobre él, pero no se dio la vuelta otra vez.

El joven detrás del mostrador se acercó y sirvió a Harry, la voz profunda de su compañero se apoderó de Louis y tuvo dificultades para contener el impulso de pedirle al hombre que se inclinara sobre la vitrina y que le jodiera abiertamente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Declan avanzó delante de él y le sonrió cálidamente. —Hey, Louis.

Louis tomó aire para asentar su cuerpo y luego sonrió al otro lobo.

—Hola, tengo en mi bolsillo un billete de cincuenta de tu hermano y su compañero y básicamente carta blanca para llevar a casa un montón de dulces, así que ¿me lo puedes cargar?

Declan se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto.

Louis miró mientras Declan cogió una gran pieza se recipiente de cartón y con un apretón en ambos extremos, lo convirtió en una caja. Declan abrió la tapa, colocó un pedazo de revestimiento en la base, y comenzó acumulando los dulces.

Louis observó por el rabillo de su ojo a Harry entregar el dinero, entonces recibió su cambio. Harry se volvió para salir y Louis juraría por todo lo que Dios quisiera que la mano de Harry se arrastró a través de su culo antes de que el hombre cruzara el pequeño espacio y saliera de la tienda.

Louis se volvió y miró por la ventana delantera cuando Harry se acercó y se metió en un Camaro de color verde oscuro y luego salió del aparcamiento como si los perros del infierno le persiguieran.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Declan estaba sonriendo con la mirada. — No le estarás dando al hombre un mal rato, ¿verdad?

Louis se echó a reír. —Ya sabes. Él sólo sintió mi culo en medio de tu tienda. —Louis movió las cejas. Harry claramente iba a ser suyo.

—Hey, nada de eso aquí. Este es un respetable lugar de trabajo. — Louis podía oír el tono de broma en la voz de Declan.

—¿Es consciente Liam de ese hecho? —preguntó con una cara seria.

—Muérdete la lengua. Ese hombre puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo cuando quiera. —Declan colocó la caja grande en la parte superior de la vitrina y mostró a Louis el contenido antes de cerrarla. Había mucho más que el valor de cincuenta dólares ahí dentro.

—Ahora, conociendo a mi codicioso hermano y a ese esposo suyo, estos son probablemente todo para ellos. Así que —¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Los conoces tan bien... Eso no significa que no vaya a tratar de robar un par, aunque con el estado de tu hermano y la forma en que ha estado pasando por la comida últimamente, dudo que vaya a durar mucho tiempo en absoluto. —Louis investigó el contenido en el mostrador nuevamente y luego comenzó señalando.

—Dame, por favor, un par de tus pasteles de hojaldre y mousse de chocolate, dos de las tartas de cuajada de limón, y me quedo con el resto de la frambuesa y rebanadas crujientes de almendras. Eso realmente tiene un aspecto delicioso.

—Gracias. Quería probar algo nuevo esta mañana y como puedes ver, parece que ha sido un éxito —dijo Declan, mientras metía en la caja el pedido de Louis.

—Bueno, si su sabor es cualquier cosa cercana a su aspecto, me va a encantar.

Declan colocó ambas cajas en una bolsa de plástico para que Louis la transportara y Louis entregó su dinero, así como el de Ben.

Con su cambio en el bolsillo, Louis se despidió y prometió transmitir el saludo de Declan para Tommy y Ben.

Una vez que estuvo sentado en su coche, Louis no quería esperar hasta llegar a casa para probar algunos de los postres, por lo que llegó a una e hizo estallar la tapa en la caja más pequeña de dulces y sacó una de las rebanadas de frambuesa. Varios sabores estallaron en su paladar cuando tomó su primer bocado. La dulzura del azúcar glas y la mezcla del pastel de galleta, combinado con la ligera acidez de las bayas, contrastaba perfectamente con la textura crujiente de las almendras y la suavidad de la masa. La cosa era divina y si Louis no hubiera comprado lo que quedaba, estaría de vuelta allí para hacer eso.

Louis se alejó de la tienda y se dirigió al coche hacia la casa del Alfa.

Tenía más trabajo que hacer esta tarde, y estaba muy seguro de que Tommy probablemente se estaba subiendo por las paredes por ahora queriendo saber dónde estaban sus postres.

Louis sonrió todo el camino de regreso cuando recordó el ligero toque del roce de la mano de su compañero contra su culo. Harry sería suyo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 4

El adorado cerebro de Harry lo estaba volviendo loco. Durante la última semana, apenas había sido capaz de concentrarse en nada.

Cada vez que finalmente alejaba de su mente a Louis Davies, el molesto hombre hacía algo más para llamar su atención hacia él de nuevo.

Ya se tratara de un mensaje, una llamada telefónica, una visita personal a su casa, o incluso simplemente tropezar al azar con el hombre mientras estaba por ahí.

Sabía que lo había causado él solito. Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de mantener sus malditas manos para sí en "Pecaminosas Delicias". La tienda de Declan, sin embargo, era tan adecuada con ese nombre, Harry no había podido resistir la tentación de un solo toque.

Lo había estado lamentando desde entonces, no sólo porque Louis parecía ser el tipo de hombre que si le dabas una pulgada, tomaría una maldita milla, sino también porque Harry no podía sacarse la sensación del cuerpo de Louis de su cabeza, y quería más.

Harry había estado en desacuerdo con su lobo todo el tiempo. Su animal no entendía la reticencia de Harry a reclamar a su compañero y quería que dejara de mirarse el ombligo y siguiera adelante.

Al lobo de Harry nunca le había gustado William, pero Harry ignoró a su bestia y siguió adelante y se enamoró de aquel hombre. Esa había sido la última vez que Harry no había escuchado a su animal.

Hasta ahora.

Tuvo que admitir, sin embargo, que su compañero era una cosa tenaz. No importa cuántas veces Harry le dijera "no", Louis solo siguió mandándole mensajes de texto o llamándole. Harry no podía evitarlo. Leyó cada único texto que vino y escuchó los mensajes que Louis dejó cuando Harry no respondió a las llamadas.

Sí, a veces contestaba, simplemente porque Harry no podía negar el hecho por más tiempo de que quería escuchar la voz de su compañero.

Nadie había perseguido a Harry así antes –ni siquiera William. Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero mirando hacia atrás en su relación, en este momento, más de una década desde el incidente, Harry pudo ver claramente cómo su tiempo con William había habido sólo interés por su parte.

Si Harry hubiera escuchado a su lobo o incluso hubiera abierto sus ojos un poco, quizás podría haber sido capaz de salvarse a sí mismo del dolor que había soportado. En su lugar, se había levantado de un salto primero, había escuchado el bonito cuento que le dijo, y se creyó cada palabra que salió de la boca del hombre. ¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho? El tipo era su profesor después de todo. Harry había estado pagando el precio desde entonces.

Quería desesperadamente creer lo que Tommy le había dicho al final de su encuentro –que si Harry se abriera a la posibilidad de algo con su compañero, no iba a volver para morderle en el culo– que tal vez tuvieran la oportunidad de un 'felices para siempre'. Harry sólo sabía que si se rendía, y entregaba su corazón a Louis y el hombre terminaba rompiéndoselo, entonces Harry no sobreviviría, no con la forma en que él ya se sentía acerca de Louis. No podía pasar por eso dos veces.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry. Miró su reloj y luego a la puerta.

—Mierda. —Juró Harry, ya que había querido llamar esta tarde y cancelar el póquer. Conocía sus amigos demasiado bien y todos y cada uno de ellos se estarían preparando para inmiscuirse en su vida personal. Desafortunadamente, Harry se había distraído y olvidado por completo de ello.

Tal vez si no abriera la puerta, asumirían que no estaba en casa y se irían.

—Abre la maldita puerta, Harry. ¿Crees que todo estos alimentos son ligeros? Déjame decirte que no. Su peso es de una maldita tonelada,—le gritó Declan a través de la puerta de madera antes de que su pie conectara con la parte inferior de la puerta varias veces en un nuevo intento de golpe viendo cómo, al parecer, tenía sus manos llenas.

Harry suspiró y se resignó a una noche de curiosos amigos entrometidos y se acercó a abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a Declan y a Liam al interior. Realmente no había manera de que quisiera dejar pasar la oportunidad de comer más de la cocina de Declan.

Harry no entendía por qué Liam no era del tamaño de una casa ahora por estar acoplado a Declan.

Dio un paso atrás y agitó un brazo en dirección a la cocina. — Sabes a dónde ir.

—Gracias—, dijo Declan poco después, mientras entraba en la casa y se dirigía derecho a su cocina, donde colocó abajo las bandejas y los recipientes de comida que había traído.

Liam entró después de su compañero, también llevando un par de bolsas. Miró a Harry y luego sacudió la cabeza cuando chasqueó la lengua y siguió a su compañero.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Harry, molesto.

Liam salió, sin bolsas y llevando dos cervezas. Le dio una a Harry, quien retorció la parte superior y dio un gran trago.

—Dime esto —dijo Liam y luego tomó un trago de su propia cerveza antes de continuar—. Si no hubiera estado Declan al otro lado de esa puerta con la comida, ¿habrías abierto?

Harry odiaba que sus amigos realmente le conocieran tan bien.

Bebió otro gran trago de cerveza antes de mirar a su compañero Beta.

—Probablemente no.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pensamos, también, que es por lo que se nos pidió que llegáramos primero.

—Y debido a que me hiciste quedarme de pie allí sosteniendo todo esto, no hay éclairs para ti, —gritó Declan desde la cocina.

—Como en el infierno —dijo Harry, mientras caminaba hacia su amigo, pensando en dar al hombre bocazas un rapapolvo.

Pondría sus manos sobre los éclairs, de una u otra forma.

Brad y Samuel llegaron juntos antes de que Harry incluso llegara a la cocina –siguiéndole Kieran un momento después.

—Veo que te dejó entrar—rió Brad con Liam.

—Gilipollas —murmuró Harry. Sabía que todos ellos oirían dadas sus aumentadas habilidades.

—No deberías estar hablando del culo de ningún gilipollas excepto el mío1—anunció Louis, mientras caminaba alrededor de la esquina y entró. —Y, viendo que tu culo terco no ha visto el mío, sin embargo, no puedes hablar exactamentede él ahora ¿verdad?

Harry se apoyó contra la pared y dejó que su cabeza golpeara sobre la superficie dura mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo el mundo consideraba conveniente torturarlo así?

Harry abrió los ojos y escudriñó el cuarto, haciendo contacto visual con todos sus amigos, pero deliberadamente pasó por encima de su compañero.

1 Esta expresión es un juego de palabras, ya que asshole, literalmente es el agujero de culo, pero se traduce como gilipollas, imbécil...etc. De ahí el doble sentido.

—Te odio. Os odio a todos —dijo.

Ben entró por la puerta después que Louis y la dio una patada y cerró detrás de él. Puso a Tommy abajo, después de haberle llevado dentro para ayudar a tratar de ocultar al lugar la gran barriga sobresaliente que la pareja del Alfa portaba.

—Deja de ser un bebé y tómalo como un hombre —su compañero se burló de él.

Harry gruñó bajo y amenazador.

Si su compañero no aprendía a cerrar la boca pronto, entonces Harry con mucho gusto la cerraría para él. Su mente evocó todas las maneras en las que podría completar esa tarea y antes de darse cuenta, estaba duro, dolorido, y tenía todo tipo de cabreo.

Louis se acercó furtivamente a su lado y se inclinó.

—Realmente me gustaría saber qué era lo que acababas de pensar. El juego de las emociones en la cara y el aroma de tu excitación me tiene intrigado y caliente.

Harry no podía evitar sin observar con la más absoluta fascinación cómo Louis se frotó la ingle a través de la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

La sonrisa de idiota en ambos, su compañero y todas las caras de sus amigos, hicieron que Harry quisiera golpear algo. Levantó la botella a los labios y engulló el resto del líquido.

—Disculpa —murmuró Harry, mientras se volvía y se dirigió a la cocina.

Si Harry iba a ser obligado a soportar esta noche, entonces iba a necesitar mucho más alcohol de lo que actualmente tenía en la casa.

Tres horas más tarde y Harry se estaba preparando para tirarse de los pelos. Louis había estado coqueteando con él toda la noche, aprovechando todas las oportunidades posibles para tocarlo o inclinarse cerca y susurrarle.

Harry estaba de los nervios, su lobo estaba tan cerca de la superficie que él vibraba ligeramente por contener a su criatura de nuevo y detenerse a sí mismo de cambiar allí en medio de su casa.

Harry se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba un poco de espacio, sólo durante un minuto.

Abrió la puerta de la nevera y todos los frascos de vidrio y botellas rechinaron con el rudo trato recibido. Harry enganchó otra cerveza y cerró de golpe la puerta. Se volvió y corrió justo a la única persona que estaba tratando de escapar.

—Oops, lo siento. No te había visto —dijo Louis con una sonrisa maliciosa que desmentía las palabras que acababa de soltar.

Harry trató de ignorarlo y caminar por ahí, pero según avanzaba la noche, le resultaba cada vez más difícil hacer precisamente eso. Y ese maldito olor. Harry nunca iba a conseguir sacar ese olor de su casa. Sólo sabía que estaba jodido de seis maneras diferentes hasta el domingo.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —preguntó Louis, mientras levantaba las manos y las colocó sobre el pecho de Harry.

Harry cerró sus ojos y trató de dar un paso atrás, sólo que Louis le siguió hasta que Harry estaba presionado entre el banco de la cocina y su compañero.

Louis dio un paso justo dentro de su espacio personal. Harry podía sentir el duro contorno de la polla de Louis presionando en contra de su propia polla dolorida.

—Te siento tan bien debajo de mí así. Creo que te sentiría aún mejor desnudo conmigo montando tu dura polla. —Harry contuvo el gemido que quería liberarse y la imagen mental de Louis montándole se hizo presente en sus pensamientos y se centró en su mente.

—Por favor,—susurró, incapaz de hablar más alto con la excitación que actualmente inundaba su cuerpo.

—Por favor, ¿qué?—Ronroneó Louis cuando sus manos empezaron a acariciar el pecho de Harry.

—Por favor, no, Louis. Sólo por favor, déjalo. —Louis hizo una pausa en sus atenciones hacia él deliberadamente.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo —dijo en voz baja.

Harry no quería hacer ninguna clase de trato, pero de la forma como se sentía en ese momento, haría cualquier cosa, porque no se creía capaz de controlarse a sí mismo mucho más tiempo.

—¿Cuál es el trato? —Soltó Harry a través de los apretados dientes.

—Voy a parar durante la noche.

Harry suspiró de alivio y empezó a relajarse cuando Louis dio un paso atrás.

—Si te comprometes a ir a una cita conmigo y me permites tiempo para demostrar que tú y yo nos pertenecemos.

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza colgara hacia adelante. Esto era lo que había estado tratando de evitar. No podía ver ninguna otra solución sin embargo. Ya sea que estuviera de acuerdo o que se negara y Louis continuara con sus atenciones esta noche. De alguna manera Harry dudaba altamente que fuera sólo por esta noche también, sería más que probable que Louis mantuviera la actuación hasta que Harry estallara.

—Está bien.—Suspiró con derrota—. Una cita.

—Ya veremos, gran tipo —dijo Louis, mientras palmeaba su mejilla con suavidad, antes de que se inclinara y le diera un suave beso en los labios.

Louis no presionó o trató cualquier otra cosa más. En cambio, sonrió, dio un paso atrás, y volvió al salón y al resto de los invitados.

Harry terminó la cerveza en la mano y se lo tragó todo antes de colocar la botella vacía en el banco y luego restregarse las manos por la cara con fuerza y pasar los dedos por su pelo.

Sabía que era una mala idea ponerse de acuerdo para ver a Louis, pero era eso o estallar y reclamar al hombre, porque él no tendría ningún control sobre la situación después de que su lobo a la fuerza se lo arrebatara.

Harry se quedó en la cocina durante otros cinco minutos hasta que estuvo seguro de que su cuerpo estaba completamente bajo control otra vez antes de que se fuera y se uniera de nuevo al juego.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin ningún problema.

Harry había conseguido sus éclairs a pesar de las declaraciones de Declan de lo contrario.

Había llegado al último al mismo tiempo que Louis lo había hecho. Louis le había sonreído y amablemente dejó que Harry tuviera el dulce. Harry asintió en señal de agradecimiento y luego cuidadosamente lo partió en dos, ofreciendo a Louis la otra mitad.

Había ignorado el awww proveniente de Tommy.

Louis le dio las gracias y tomó el trozo restante de pastelería.

Media hora más tarde, los juegos habían terminado, la cocina y la sala de estar habían sido arregladas, y Harry dio las buenas noches a sus visitantes. Incluso con Louis estando allí, se había convertido en una buena noche.

Ben levantó a Tommy, lo abrazó, y siguió a Liam, Declan, Kieran, Brad, y Samuel fuera de la casa. Louis estaba en la puerta, con los ojos fijos de uno en el otro.

—Te llamaré en algún momento de esta semana con los detalles.

Harry asintió y Louis se volvió y corrió de camino hacia la gran SUV de Ben que esperaba en la acera para él.

Harry cerró la puerta y se desplomó contra ella.

Qué noche.

Se movió por la casa, apagando todas las luces y comprobando doblemente la puerta antes de que Harry se acercara por el pasillo y entrara en la habitación.

—Jesús —juró.

El olor de Louis había impregnado todo el camino hasta aquí. Harry gimió; nunca sería capaz de deshacerse de él.

Se desnudó y se dirigió a la ducha. Harry esperó un momento a que el agua se calentara y luego dio un paso bajo el escaldado chorro.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se quedó parado allí, con los puños colocados contra la pared de azulejos, la cabeza baja, y simplemente dejando que el agua fluyera sobre él. Finalmente Harry se puso de pie y se lavó él mismo antes de cerrar el grifo.

Harry salió del recinto y más o menos se secó a sí mismo con la toalla grande. Colgó la toalla, encendió la luz del cuarto de baño, y caminó a través de la oscuridad al espacio hasta la cama.

Retiró la sábana y se arrastró dentro. Harry se tumbó de espaldas e inmediatamente estaba rodeado por el abrumador aroma de su compañero.

—¿Qué demonios? —Harry se incorporó y encendió la luz. ¿Cómo diablos podía el olor de su compañero ser tan fuerte en su dormitorio?

Harry miró por encima de la cama y se dio cuenta de algo que asomaba desde debajo de la almohada. Levantó la almohada y encontró una camisa doblada y una nota.

Harry gruñó y pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración. Primero se acercó y recogió la camisa, la llevó a la nariz, e inhaló profundamente.

La calma y la tranquilidad abrumadora que sintió cuando el aroma entró en su cuerpo, tenía a Harry respirando de nuevo. Después de un momento, cogió la nota y la leyó.

Harry,

Sé que has sido herido en el pasado, pero confía en mí por favor, cuando te digo que no tengo intención de alguna vez provocarte un momento de dolor.

Pareces cansado. Por favor, trata de conseguir dormir un poco. Espero que mi olor ayude a calmar a tu lobo hasta que me permitas estar allí contigo.

Con todo mi amor, Louis.

PD: Estoy deseando nuestra primera cita.

Harry quería estrangular al hombre y darle un beso, todo al mismo tiempo. En su lugar, colocó la nota en su mesilla, apagó la luz y volvió a acostarse de nuevo.

Harry acercó la camisa y la puso sobre la almohada al lado de su cabeza. El olor de su compañero hizo exactamente lo que Louis había esperado.

Su lobo estaba en calma y Harry fue capaz de darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos. Estaba apagado como una luz en cuestión de segundos.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis apenas había sido capaz de concentrarse en nada en toda la semana. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado tener a Harry en su cita al día siguiente, había decidido esperar. Harry ya había estado lo suficientemente nervioso el lunes, y Louis de verdad que no quería ponerle de los nervios.

No le había dicho a Harry, pero mientras que Louis había estado en el dormitorio de su compañero dejando su camisa para Harry bajo su almohada, Louis había robado una de la cesta de ropa de Harry. La camisa estaba impregnada del olor de su compañero y Louis había podido dormir más fácilmente el último par de días.

Louis se había quedado tocado el martes, cuando Harry le envió un mensaje cuando no lo esperaba. Era la primera vez que Harry había iniciado alguna vez contacto con él. El mensaje era corto y sencillo, pero significaba el mundo para Louis.

Gracias.

La semana había pasado lentamente y todavía no había un día que pasara que Louis no llamara o enviara un mensaje a su compañero. Ahora, sin embargo, en lugar de las respuestas escuetas que había recibido al principio, las respuestas que recibía eran un grado más suaves. Louis esperaba que fuera una buena señal de que su compañero estuviera empezando a apaciguarse con la idea de estar juntos.

Queriendo ser capaz de relajarse en su cita y no tener que preocuparse de llamar una noche antes de tiempo debido a que ambos tuvieran que trabajar por la mañana, Louis había decidido esperar hasta el viernes para salir con Harry.

Louis sólo esperaba que Harry no hubiera hecho otros planes para la noche. No había querido preguntar a Harry anteriormente, cuando realmente no quería que su compañero se estresara durante días acerca de su día por venir.

¿Estás libre esta noche?

Sí.

La breve respuesta no tardó en llegar de su compañero.

¿Puedo recogerte a las seis y media y llevarte a cenar?

Una vez más, la respuesta de Harry fue rápida. Louis sonrió mientras rápidamente escribió su respuesta.

Te veré entonces.

No era exactamente un brillante "sí", pero Louis tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir. Ahora sólo tenía que pasar el resto del día antes de que pudiera relajarse y pasar algún tiempo de calidad con su pareja.

Louis se escabulló a las cinco de la tarde para recoger un bonito ramo de flores para Harry antes de que la floristería cerrara.

Sabía que probablemente era muy cursi dar a Harry flores en su primera cita, pero Louis querían que todo fuera perfectamente.

En el camino de regreso a la casa del Alfa, la nariz de Louis empezó a temblar un poco y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Esperaba no pillar cualquier cosa porque, contra viento y marea, Louis iba a salir con su pareja en una cita esta noche.

Louis metió dentro las flores y las colocó en la cocina mientras iba a cambiarse. Estornudó mientras estaba caminando fuera de la habitación.

Después que Louis se hubo duchado, se sentía mucho mejor y esperaba que lo que quiera que hubiera sentido antes se alejara por el resto de la noche.

Pasó algún tiempo entre su ropa antes de que Louis se decidiera por, un aspecto informal pero agradable. Negros pantalones, zapatos y una bonita camisa azul claro. Louis cepilló su pelo y estaba listo para marcharse.

Louis se dirigió hasta el coche antes de recordar las flores que había dejado en la cocina. Dio marcha atrás y agarró el ramo. A su salida, vio a ambos, a Tommy y Ben en el sofá, a punto para ver una película de algún tipo.

—Que te diviertas esta noche —le gritó Tommy.

—Lo haré. Que disfrutéis de vuestra noche.

—Oh, pienso hacerlo. —Tommy lo miró de reojo.

Louis se echó a reír y luego se marchó. Sabía que no podía ser fácil para la pareja del Alfa tenerlo a su alrededor todo el tiempo, especialmente viendo que Tommy se estaba acercando más y más a su fecha límite.

Louis esperaba que Harry fuera capaz de aceptar su apareamiento y dejarle mudarse, de lo contrario iba a tener que encontrar un apartamento para él y firmar un contrato de alquiler.

Lo último que Louis quería era estar bajo sus pies cuando el cachorro llegara. Pero por mucho que bromeara y tonteara con su compañero, no iba a obligarlo a nada para lo que realmente no estuviera preparado.

Esa sensación de cosquilleo estaba de vuelta en su nariz y garganta y Louis gimió. No necesitaba esto ahora mismo.

Louis colocó las flores suavemente sobre el asiento del pasajero y se metió adentro. Para el viaje hasta la casa de Harry no necesitó mucho tiempo, y antes de darse cuenta, Louis había aparcado en el frente, recogió las flores, y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Respiró profundamente mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios cuando extendió la mano y tocó la puerta.

Esa sensación en la nariz llegó a ser devoradora y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos. La puerta frente a él se abrió y Harry estaba de pie allí, tan sexy como siempre.

Louis le tendió el ramo de flores.

—Ahh, gracias. Tengo que admitir que nunca he recibido flores antes —dijo Harry, cuando las recibió.

Louis sonrió y abrió la boca para responder, pero estornudó en su lugar, justo en la cara de Harry. Por desgracia, este fue seguido por un segundo y una tercer estornudo.

Louis se limpió los ojos, tratando de aclararlos. Parpadeó rápidamente y cuando por fin pudo ver una vez más, vio a su compañero que estaba en medio con una expresión atónita en su rostro.

—Tengo que admitir que nunca he recibido eso antes tampoco — dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba la mano por la cara.

Louis se sonrojó, bien avergonzado. No era exactamente el suave inicio que había imaginado para esta cita.

—Uh, lo siento, creo que tal vez esté pillando algo.

Harry lo miró con extrañeza durante un momento y luego movió las flores más cerca de la cara de Louis. No pasó mucho, sino unos segundos antes de que Louis estornudara de nuevo.

—En realidad, yo diría que es más probable que seas alérgico o sensible al polen de las flores —anunció Harry—. Vamos, entra.

Louis siguió a Harry al interior, pero se quedó atrás ya que su compañero llevó las flores a la cocina. Oyó un grifo correr y no mucho después, Harry dio la vuelta a la esquina, sin las flores y frotándose con una pequeña toalla sobre su húmeda cara.

—Ahh, lo siento de nuevo. No tenía ni idea de que reaccionaría así.

—No te preocupes por eso. Haré una nota mental para el futuro, sin embargo –sin flores. —A Louis casi se le detuvo la respiración mientras miraba a su compañero.

Seguramente no escuchó lo que él pensaba que escuchó. ¿Podría Harry realmente estar pensando que había un futuro entre ellos? Dios, esperaba que sí.

Harry no pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho o el hecho de que Louis le estaba mirando fijamente como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a cenar? —le preguntó casualmente.

—¿Te gusta la comida china? He hecho las reservas en Pagoda.

—Me encanta el lugar —dijo Harry, mientras se deslizaba en una chaqueta de cuero, cogió sus llaves y el teléfono, y metió las dos cosas en los bolsillos.

—Me alegro. —Louis se acercó más. Después de haber estornudado en la cara de su compañero, no había sido capaz de saludarlo correctamente. Besó a Harry ligeramente en la mejilla antes de echarse hacia atrás. —Tienes un aspecto muy sexy.

Louis miró con gran atención cómo los músculos de la mandíbula de Harry se curvaban.

Quería dar al hombre más grande una escapatoria, por lo que preguntó—: ¿Estás listo para salir?

—Muéstrame el camino. —Harry hizo señas con la mano para que Louis fuera por delante de él. Esperó cuando Harry cerró la casa.

Louis abrió el coche, pero no abrió la puerta de Harry para él. Pensó que podría haber ido un poco demasiado lejos con los rituales de cortejo.

El viaje hacia el restaurante se hizo en silencio. Louis quería llegar al otro lado y tocar a su compañero desesperadamente, pero se abstuvo, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo se podría tomar la acción. Tener a Harry tan cerca de él y en un reducido espacio causó estragos en su cuerpo. La polla de Louis estaba lo suficiente dura como para clavar clavos y la piel le picaba por ser tocada.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero fueron probablemente sólo un poco más de cinco minutos, Louis se detuvo fuera del restaurante.

Salieron del vehículo y se dirigieron al interior. Louis no podía evitarlo. Metió la mano y puso su mano en la espalda baja de Harry, mientras caminaban.

Louis habló brevemente con la dueña de la casa y fueron dirigidos a una mesa en el centro de la habitación.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba medio completo ya, a pesar de que aún era temprano. La mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel rojo y negro y decorado con un pequeño cuenco y un plato, junto con los palillos, en cada lugar a un lado de la mesa, las velas parpadeaban, dando a la zona un pequeño y agradable toque íntimo.

—Gracias, —dijo Louis, mientras el camarero le entregaba un menú y luego pasó otro a Harry.

—¿Puedo empezar con algo de beber?

Louis miró a Harry. —¿Quieres un poco de vino? ¿O eres un hombre de cerveza?

—Definitivamente cerveza. Nunca me gustó mucho el vino.

—No me importa vez en cuando, pero preferiría cerveza también. —Louis se volvió hacia el camarero, que todavía estaba de pie a punto para tomar su orden—. Tomaré una rubia pura. Gracias.

El camarero asintió y luego miró a Harry.

—Que sean dos.

—Sus bebidas no tardarán. —El joven hombre chino se volvió y se dirigió hacia el bar.

—Entonces...

—Entonces —Harry repitió de nuevo, con una ligera curva de su labio.

—¿Cómo queremos hacer esto? ¿Eres feliz con pedir varios platos y compartirlos o eres una de esas personas quisquillosas que quieren simplemente pedir para él solo y tiene que ser así? —A Louis le encantaba la comida china, tailandesa o india –cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de escoger y elegir entre muchos diferentes platos.

Le encantaban los diferentes sabores y combinaciones que se podrían hacer. Louis siempre había sentido que compartir una comida con alguien así, era una íntima manera de comer.

—Estoy más que feliz de ordenar para la mesa y compartir, aunque —Harry hizo una pausa y miró a la pequeña mesa cuadrada que les habían mostrado también— es posible que necesitemos una mesa más grande. —Arqueó sus labios en una media sonrisa y Louis se rió.

—Podríamos también pedirles que escalonaran los platos, para que no los trajeran todos a la vez. —Siendo hombres lobo, tenían un apetito mucho mayor que los normales seres humanos.

—Por lo tanto, ¿Alguna cosa en particular te parece buena para ti?, —preguntó Harry, mientras estudiaba el menú, sin levantar la vista.

—Oh, sí —dijo Louis, ni una sola vez dejando de mirar al hombre frente a él.

Cuando no dijo nada más, Harry levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de su evaluación.

—Estaba hablando del menú, idiota.

Louis pudo haber sido disuadido por ese comentario si no hubiera escuchado la ligera inflexión en la voz de su compañero y notado la coloración muy sutil de las mejillas de Harry.

—Hey, es tu culpa por no ser más específico. Me apego a mi respuesta. —Louis miró hacia abajo al menú, sin querer causar que Harry se sintiera incómodo.

Alrededor de ellos el parloteo de otros comensales continuó: el tintineo suave de los utensilios y los palillos en los platos de cerámica, y las suaves pisadas de los camareros moviéndose a un lado y a otro sirviendo a los clientes.

—¿Cualquier cosa que no puedas comer o a la que seas alérgico? Aparte de las flores, que ya descubrimos antes —preguntó Harry, mientras continuaba estudiando el menú.

—No, yo más o menos como cualquier cosa, aparte de hígado, riñones y toda esa basura. Simplemente parece que no puedo soportar el que yo mismo coma todas esas cosas, excepto cuando estoy... ya sabes —. Louis sabía que Harry entendería de lo que estaba hablando.

No podía hablar exactamente sobre estar en su forma de lobo en medio de un restaurante tan concurrido.

Harry asintió comprendiendo. —Yo más o menos lo mismo. Como hígado, pero sólo en paté. Si me sirvieras un plato sólo de hígado entonces no lo tocaría ni con un palo a diez pies de distancia.

—Entonces, ¿cuánta hambre tenemos? —Preguntó Louis, cuando mentalmente escogió media docena de platos que le parecían todos buenos.

—Muerto de hambre.

—Fantástico. ¿Quieres algo de cada sección? ¿Tal vez dos de un par?

Se acomodaron para hacer algunas negociaciones serias con el menú, el ir y venir de platos les tenían a ambos sonriendo como idiotas en el momento en que habían acordado qué pedir. Habían decidido dos de res, uno de pollo, uno de cerdo, uno de pescado, y un plato de gambas, junto con uno de fideos y otro de arroz frito.

Louis cerró el menú, lo colocó sobre la mesa frente a él, y se acomodó en su silla para admirar a su pareja.

Un ruido detrás de él, fue seguido de un gruñido y luego el fuerte tintineo de vasos que hizo a Louis volverse para investigar lo que estaba pasando cuando algo se estrelló en la parte posterior de la cabeza y el líquido frío corrió por toda la longitud de la espalda.

Louis se quedó sin aliento y saltó hacia arriba, la silla cayendo al suelo detrás de él con el movimiento repentino. Podía oír y sentir crujir el cristal bajo la planta de su zapato.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó.

Harry se levantó y corrió alrededor de la mesa a su lado.

—No te muevas —le ordenó, cuando agarró el brazo de Louis para que dejara de moverse.

Louis quería volverse y ver lo que estaba pasando detrás de él. Todo el restaurante había quedado en silencio. Lo único que se oía era el rápido fuego Chino entre lo que él supuso que era un jefe hecho un basilisco con un empleado.

—Tienes un vaso de vino en la parte atrás de la cabeza. Necesito asegurarme de que el cristal no te ha cortado, y sacarte cualquier pequeño trozo del pelo.

—Gracias. —Louis contuvo el estremecimiento que sintió por tener las manos de Harry sobre él. Este no era el momento. —No creo que me hiciera ningún daño. Me siento bien, sólo una pequeña área dolorida cuando impactó el cristal.

—Eso es bueno, pero aún así me sentiría mejor si me dejaras echar un vistazo a fondo. —Los dedos de Harry lentamente se dirigieron a través de los mechones ahora empapados de vino de su pelo.

Louis sentía un ligero tirón cada vez que Harry le tocaba eliminando los trozos de cristal.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que una señora china mayor se acercó a ellos y se disculpó profusamente por la torpeza de su nieto. Al parecer, el joven solo había estado en el trabajo durante una semana. Louis sintió lástima por el chico y no quería meterle en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

—Por supuesto, la comida va por cuenta de la casa —les dijo en un roto inglés.

Sabiendo lo mucho que iban a pedir, Louis realmente no creía que fuera justo. —Qué tal sólo un postre o algo gratis. Estoy bien de verdad, no hay ningún daño.

—¿Está seguro? —La señora parecía un poco confundida en cuanto a por qué Louis no aceptaba su oferta de comida gratis.

—Sí, está bien. Si me pudiera señalar la dirección de un cuarto de baño, puedo tratar de limpiarme un poco.

—Es usted un hombre muy agradable. Por ahí. —Ella hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Louis miró por encima del hombro a Harry, quien estaba aún de pie detrás de él.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Creo que lo saqué todo.

—Gracias. Volveré en un momento. ¿Pides para nosotros?

—Lo haré. Tómate tu tiempo. —Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y Louis corrió detrás de la anciana.

Ella marchó a la entrada al cuarto de baño y luego se alejó.

Louis abrió la puerta y entró en la pequeña habitación. Estaba agradecido por ver un secador de mano montado en la pared.

Louis se quitó la saturada camisa. El abrumador aroma de vino estaba causando que la nariz se contrajera. Colocó la camisa en la pequeña repisa y luego arrancó una media docena de piezas de papel de toalla y las mojó. No era el trabajo más fácil o la mejor limpieza que Louis alguna vez hizo, pero era la única buena que conseguiría.

Louis se tomó unos diez minutos más o menos para lavar, enjuagar y secar todo a su satisfacción. Todavía podía oler el vino, pero la fragancia no era ni mucho menos tan abrumadora como lo era cuando había entrado.

Su pelo estaba todavía un poco húmedo, pero sin producto y sin cepillos, en realidad no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Louis se dirigió de regreso a la mesa y se dio cuenta de que todo parecía haber sido limpiado. Todavía podía ver las manchas húmedas en la alfombra donde el camarero había caído las bebidas.

Louis se sentó una vez más en la mesa y Harry le sonrió.

—¿Todo mejor?

—Todavía huelo a vino, pero estoy mejor que antes. Al menos mi camisa ya no se aferra a mi espalda. —Louis se dio cuenta de una pequeña selección de platos en la mesa, gambas tostadas, rollitos de primavera, y wantán2. Miró hacia arriba y levantó una ceja a Harry.

—Cortesía de la administración —dijo Harry, cuando metió la mano y cogió un aperitivo.

—Bueno, no voy a enviarlos de vuelta. —Louis siguió el ejemplo y mordió un pedazo crujiente caliente de tostada de gambas.

Le siguió a esto un largo trago de su cerveza, que le había sido llevada en algún momento, mientras que había estado en el cuarto de baño.

2 Wantán. wantón, wontón o Won ton es una masa muy fina y rellena muy común en la gastronomía de China. Es consumida cocida en sopas o frita.

Charlaban mientras comían los entrantes, lentamente comenzando a llegar a conocerse el uno al otro.

—¿Tienes algún familiar cercano? —Preguntó Louis, queriendo saber todo lo que había que saber acerca de su pareja.

—Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía cuatro años y mi hermano era un bebé que tenía sólo seis meses de edad. Papá solo se levantó y salió de la casa una mañana. Dijo que ya no amaba a mi madre y que nunca quiso ser padre. No lo he visto desde ese día. Él no sabía que yo estaba oculto a la vuelta de la esquina, escuchando mientras hablaba con mamá.

—Lo siento, —dijo Louis sintiéndose mal de que su compañero tuviera que soportar eso a una edad tan joven.

—Es lo que es. Mi madre es impresionante. Mi hermano, Daniel y yo crecimos sabiendo que fuimos amados profundamente cada día de nuestras vidas. Ella tuvo la suerte de conocer a alguien hace unos diez años. Han estado felizmente casados durante los últimos ocho años. Viven en Sydney, pero trato de ir allí dos veces al año para verlos y, por Skype, una vez cada dos semanas más o menos.

—Me alegro de que seáis cercanos. ¿Qué pasa con Daniel?

—Es un ingeniero en Cairns. Tiene un apartamento donde se queda durante la semana, pero viene los viernes, conduce de vuelta aquí, a su casa. Sus amigos siguen diciéndole que sólo debe mudarse, pero a Daniel le gusta este lugar, el bosque, y su manada. Podría, finalmente, hacer la mudanza, pero por el momento, es feliz viajando entre los dos, y todavía consigo ver a mi hermano la mayoría de los fines de semana. —Louis observó la alegría que su compañero sentía hacia su familia que se vio claramente en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? —preguntó Harry, mientras hizo señas a un camarero que pasaba y pidió un par de bebidas más.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía cinco años. —Louis se detuvo un momento, los recuerdos de ese camión dispararse a través de una luz roja y venir directamente hacia ellos seguían estando tan frescos en su mente hoy en día como lo habían estado hace tantos años—. Fuimos golpeados a un lado por un idiota que corría como un loco. Me dijeron que la única razón por la que sobreviví fue porque mi asiento elevador había estado en el lado opuesto donde el coche fue golpeado.

—Jesús. ¿Tenías algún hermano o hermana? —Louis podía ver la simpatía en los ojos de Harry.

—Mamá estaba embarazada de seis meses en el momento. Tanto ella como papá habían sido hijos únicos y sus padres o eran demasiado viejos, o estaban en residencias, o ya habían muerto.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó contigo? —La preocupación retorció la voz de Harry y Louis se sentía un poco más ligero sabiendo que a su compañero le importaba, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

—Familia de acogida. Yo estaba un poco en mal estado después del accidente. No hablé durante los primeros seis meses después de que murieron. He perdido la cuenta del número de hogares en los que reboté. El más largo donde he estado fue en un lugar dos años, pero incluso eso llegó a su fin tan pronto como los Ryan averiguaron que estaban esperando un niño.

—Joder.

—Sí, podrías decir eso de nuevo. Pero de todos modos, fue hace mucho tiempo. Salí al segundo que cumplí dieciocho años y lo he estado haciendo muy bien en los últimos seis años.

—¿Alguna de tus familias de acogida eran cambia-formas? — preguntó Harry en voz muy baja. Louis se echó a reír.

—Oh diablos no. La primera vez que sucedió, casi me cago de miedo yo mismo. Estaba muy asustado. —Sonrió ante el recuerdo y Harry rió suavemente frente a él. —Allí estaba yo, sólo otro adolescente pasando por la misma mierda por la que todo el mundo había pasado, y luego bam. Todo mi mundo cambió en el transcurso de una tarde mientras caminaba por un callejón trasero de camino a casa desde la escuela. Me había sentido mal la mayor parte del día, pero pensé que sólo estaba pillando un resfriado. La carrera desnudo a casa después de haber logrado volver a cambiar fue tan aterradora, puedo jurarlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que asusté a la señora Winters, de ochenta años de edad, una mujer que vivía al final de nuestra calle. —Harry se rió fuertemente con esto y Louis sonrió.

—No tenía ni idea de nada de ese mundo. No fue hasta que me mudé a otra casa de acogida el año siguiente y cambié de universidad que conocí a otro como yo. Pierce era un muy buen chico. Me llevó a su casa y me presentó a sus padres, quien entonces llamó a su alf... jefe.

—Muy bien hecho.

—Gracias.

Su segunda ronda de bebidas había llegado en algún momento durante su conversación. Harry se sentó y miró algo por encima del hombro de Louis. —La comida está aquí, por lo que parece.

—Muy bien. Me muero de hambre. Esos entrantes estaban muy bien, pero en absoluto suficientes.

—Totalmente.

Esperaron mientras que su servidor iniciaba la colocación de platos sobre la mesa en frente de ellos. Todo parecía y olía increíble. Louis no podía esperar a comenzar.

Reorganizó un poco los vasos, platos y decoraciones de la mesa, pero se las arreglaron para conseguir el primero de cinco platos a la mesa.

—Bueno, esto se ve delicioso, —dijo Harry, cuando recogió el arroz y se ofreció a servir a Louis.

—Gracias. —Louis sostuvo su copa y después de un par de cucharadas, Harry comenzó a servirse él mismo.

Louis repartió una pequeña cantidad de cada selección en la mesa hasta que su pequeño cuenco estaba a punto de desbordarse.

No empezaron a comer, sin embargo, hasta que Harry estuvo listo. Luego la conversación se volvió poco natural, cuando comenzaron a comer. Cuando terminaron uno de los platos, el camarero se lo llevó y lo reemplazó con otro. Se abrieron paso a través de la comida, ambos con gran apetito.

Hablaron sobre el trabajo, Louis aprendiendo de su compañero quien era un genio con los ordenadores. Trabajaba por cuenta propia, escribiendo códigos para diferentes empresas para los programas y tales cosas, y también hacía algunos trabajos para Ben. Louis podía ver fácilmente la necesidad de alguien con las habilidades de Harry para una persona en la posición de Ben. A su vez, Louis le dijo lo que pensaba de su trabajo hasta el momento y de trabajar con Ben cada día.

El camarero volvió e interrumpió su conversación para despejar el último de los platos vacíos.

Por desgracia, el tipo no estaba prestando tanta atención como debería haber hecho y logró derribar dos de los velas que habían trasladado a la orilla de la mesa para hacer espacio para los platos.

Una de ellas cayó sobre la mesa e incendió el mantel; y la otra cayó al suelo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, —exclamó Louis en el momento que se las arregló para empujar la silla hacia atrás y llegar a la vela.

Una pequeña mancha de la alfombra también se había formado por el fuego.

Louis gruñó mientras cogía la vela y soplaba para apagarla, luego se levantó y empezó a pisotear el pequeño fuego en el suelo. No pasó mucho, pero era más de lo que debería haber ocurrido. Lo único que había querido era llevar a su compañero a una agradable cita romántica, para tratar de demostrar al hombre que realmente podrían tener una oportunidad con todo eso.

¿Qué consiguió por intentarlo? estornudó encima de la cara de su compañero, no solo una vez tampoco. Una copa de vino se estrelló en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y ahora el lugar estaba en llamas a su alrededor. Simplemente no era capaz de ganar, no importa lo que hiciera.

Louis se sentó una vez más, mientras el gerente vino corriendo hacia su mesa. Los otros clientes habían comenzado a armar un alboroto con el fuego, pero Louis les había tranquilizado, demasiado ocupado concentrándose en no dejar que el fuego destruyera el restaurante. Louis se dio cuenta de la zona carbonizada en el mantel donde el fuego había llegado y se dio cuenta de que Harry debía haber tratado con eso mientras que él había estado ocupado.

—¿Puede traernos la cuenta por favor? —Preguntó Louis, tan pronto como ella se detuvo al lado de su mesa.

Harry arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué? ¿No hay postre?

—Te llevaré al drive-through3 del Mac y puedes tomar un cono — dijo Louis, más frustrado y decepcionado de cómo esta noche había resultado.

—No soy tan barato para una cita. Espero, al menos, una copa de helado de caramelo, y una grande. —Louis no pudo evitarlo; se rió.

—Trato.

3Sitio de comida donde se pide desde el coche para llevar.

El gerente volvió con una carpeta negra y su factura. Louis se dio cuenta de que era muy rebajada. Fue un agradable, y apropiado gesto, pero eso no le importaba en el momento presente.

—¿Estás listo para salir de aquí? —preguntó.

—Tan agradable como la comida es, creo que deberíamos pedir que nos la lleven la próxima vez. Uno de nosotros podría terminar muerto si intentamos esto de nuevo. —Harry pareció darse cuenta de lo que decía cuando terminó de hablar.

Louis esperó a que el hombre retirara las palabras de nuevo o las modificara de alguna manera, pero no lo hizo. Quería llegar sobre esa mesa tan desesperadamente y besar a su compañero inconscientemente.

—Ese es un plan con el que puedo vivir —dijo en su lugar, ya que se puso de pie y observó a Harry deslizarse en su chaqueta.

Se dirigieron al mostrador y pagaron la cuenta. Les ofrecieron más disculpas antes de que salieran por la puerta.

—Bueno, eso fue sin duda... diferente —dijo Harry, mientras caminaron la corta distancia hasta el coche de Louis.

—No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente, permíteme que te lo diga, —dijo Louis, riendo. Se echó a reír, de lo contrario sólo podría romper a llorar. —Así que, ¿el postre? —preguntó, mientras recobraba la compostura de nuevo.

—No lo sé. ¿Crees que es seguro? Quiero decir, un meteorito podría caer del cielo y aplastarnos en el coche mientras esperamos en el drive- through.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y se metió en el coche.

—Vamos dentro, entonces.

—Esto podría llegar a ser igual de peligroso.

—La vida es un poco aburrida si no vives al límite —dijo Louis, mientras movía las cejas.

—Te llevaré entonces. ¿Aplastados por la caída de un meteorito o quemados vivos por un incendio de trozos grasientos? —Harry se rió y lo miró por su decisión.

—Esa es una pregunta difícil. Pero viendo que ya hemos estado dentro esta noche con un fuego, no creo que debiéramos tentar a la suerte con un segundo.

—La caída de meteoritos entonces.

—Me parece muy bien. —Louis puso en marcha el coche y se dirigieron en busca del postre.


	7. Capítulo 6

Los golpes en la puerta principal de Harry le despertaron de la que probablemente fue la peor noche de sueño de su vida.

Después que habían dejado el restaurante, Louis les había, de hecho, llevado a un drive-through McDonalds y ambos tenían helados, el suyo de caramelo y Louis lo tenía de chocolate.

Estacionaron el coche en el aparcamiento para sentarse y comer sus helados mientras hablaban. Ni un solo meteorito cayó del cielo para chocar contra su coche.

Harry había querido alcanzar y tocar a su compañero tan desesperadamente, pero se contuvo. Realmente no sabía si su corazón podría tomar otra paliza como la que había recibido antes.

Incluso sin que se hubieran reclamado el uno al otro, Harry se sentía protector del otro hombre ya.

Cuando ese camarero había tropezado y estrellado un vaso en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis, Harry había querido golpear al torpe hombre. Aún recordaba el alivio abrumador que sintió cuando corrió al lado de Louis y descubrió que el cristal no lo había cortado.

Harry no tenía idea de cómo Louis había sobrevivido creciendo sin alguien allí que le amara cada día y hacerle saber que era querido.

A pesar de que su propio padre había salido por la puerta, Daniel y él todavía tenían a su madre. Harry se odiaba a sí mismo por negar a Louis.

Sabía que no podría ser fácil para Louis que su compañero se apartara, especialmente después de la infancia que había tenido.

Realmente, Harry estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de contenerse, antes de que cediera a la miseria y la necesidad de tener a su pareja con él.

Louis le había llevado a casa una hora después de que hubieran terminado sus helados. No había salido del coche, por lo que Harry había estado agradecido.

Sin embargo, Harry no había sido capaz de evitarlo; se había inclinado a través de la división central y besó a Louis en la mejilla.

No era lo que le hubiera gustado, pero Harry sabía que si lo hubiera besado correctamente, no habría estado despertando solo esta mañana.

—Gracias por la primera cita más inolvidable del mundo —había dicho Harry.

Louis le sonrió de esa manera que envió mariposas bombardeando en picado en su estómago.

—Lamento que el plan no marchara correctamente.

—Fue perfecto. —Y Harry quiso decir eso.

No esperó por una respuesta y se había ido con el coche antes de que el olor de su compañero lo volviera absolutamente loco y atacara al hombre.

Harry se había duchado y se masturbó con los recuerdos de su compañero antes de que se metiera en la cama y tratara de dormir. El sueño, sin embargo, no era fácil de conseguir, parecería.

El cuerpo de Harry estaba preparado y con muchas ganas, incluso si acababa de tener un orgasmo mientras se duchaba. Su pene todavía estaba duro como una roca, su piel se estremeció, y todavía podía oler el aroma de Louis, debido a la camisa que tenía debajo de la almohada y a la ropa que había llevado en su cita.

Trató de pensar en algo distinto que no fuera Louis, pero no sirvió de nada. Su mente siguió su camino de regreso a su pareja. Su lobo se paseaba inquieto dentro de él y la única vez que pareció calmarse algo fue cuando Harry sacó la camisa de Louis. Hacer eso, sin embargo, pareció acelerar su libido en esta ocasión, por lo que Harry se había encontrado a sí mismo atrapado en un ciclo sin fin.

Finalmente había caído en un profundo sueño en algún lugar alrededor de las cuatro de esa madrugada.

Los golpes en la puerta sonaban más fuertes ahora y Harry habría rodado sobre sí mismo, enterrado la cabeza bajo las almohadas e ignorado los golpes si su teléfono no hubiera empezado a sonar al mismo tiempo.

Gimió y se acercó a ciegas por él. Finalmente sus dedos encontraron el frío cristal del teléfono, por lo que lo recogió y pasó su dedo por la pantalla, con la esperanza de que estuviera presionando en el lugar correcto. Debió haber tenido éxito ya que el ruido calló –eso o había perdido la llamada.

Cuando Harry oyó la voz de su hermano gritando en la línea de teléfono, volvió a gemir y deseó no haber contestado. Necesitaba dormir más.

—Harry, ¿dónde coño estás? Estoy solo en la ciudad durante dos días y teníamos planes para ir a correr.

Harry presionó el teléfono a la oreja y dijo soñoliento—: desaparece. No vamos a correr hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—Es la hora del almuerzo, idiota. ¿Estás todavía en la cama?

—¿Qué qué? —preguntó Harry, mientras parpadeaba para abrir los ojos de mala gana.

—Es la hora de comer. Y será mejor que saques tu culo aquí rápidamente. No voy a pasar por alto el correr con mi hermano porque estuvieras persiguiendo rabos hasta altas las horas de la madrugada. — Daniel definitivamente sonaba molesto con él.

—No estaba persiguiendo rabos. —Harry trató de defenderse él mismo—. Dame un segundo e iré para dejarte entrar —Harry colgó el teléfono, sin molestarse en decir adiós.

Después de todo, su hermano estaba justo afuera en la puerta principal.

Harry apartó las sábanas bajo las que había estado cómodamente durmiendo y de mala gana arrastó el culo fuera de la cama.

Se deslizó en un par de pantalones cortos y se dirigió al baño. Daniel podía esperar un minuto más mientras que echaba una meada.

Terminados sus asuntos, Harry fue y dejó que su hermano entrara. Daniel cruzó el umbral y se abrazaron, como lo hacían casi cada vez que se veían. Harry amaba a su hermano pequeño.

—Vamos. Necesito un poco de café.

Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar la bebida de cerveza. Esperaba que lo despertara, porque podría utilizar seriamente el estímulo.

—Así que, ¿vas a decirme lo que está pasando para que te parezcas a la muerte andante pero sin estar persiguiendo culos como de costumbre?

—Si hubieras venido a casa la semana pasada, es más que probable que lo supieras ya —dijo Harry, queriendo culpar a su hermano un poco.

—Ni siquiera intentes conmigo esa mierda; sabes que no funcionará —dijo Daniel de esa forma tan molesta que su hermano pequeño tenía. Estaba en lo cierto. Conocía demasiado bien a Harry para conseguir culparlo de cualquier cosa—. Estaba ocupado trabajando y eso es todo lo que hay. ¿Hubiera preferido estar aquí en vez de estar pegado en Cairns trabajando todo el fin de semana? Puedes apostar tu culo que sí. ¿Tengo que sentirme mal por no estar aquí? Nop. Ahora deja de buscar evasivas y dime qué diablos pasa contigo.

Harry terminó de hacer el café y le sirvió a su hermano una taza, junto con otra para si mismo. Daniel había ya tomado asiento en la mesa y Harry se acercó, colocado la taza sobre la mesa frente a él y luego tomó su propio asiento.

No dijo nada durante varios minutos, mientras lentamente bebía su café caliente y pensaba en lo que iba a decir a su hermano.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry abrió la boca y sólo comenzó a escupir los detalles de todo lo que había tenido lugar en las últimas dos semanas.

Daniel fue bueno y no lo interrumpió ni nuna vez, solo se sentó en silencio sorbiendo su propio café y escuchando todo lo que dijo Harry.

Cuando Harry finalmente terminó de hablar, miró a su hermano. La expresión en el rostro de Daniel era difícil de leer.

Se volvió de nuevo a beber lo último de su taza de la mañana cuando Daniel se acercó y agudamente lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Oww... ¿Qué demonios? —Harry juró y miró a su hermano menor.

—Eres el mayor idiota del mundo —dijo Daniel, sin un rastro de arrepentimiento por haberle golpeado.

—Maldita sea, no soy así. —Harry ni siquiera iba a tocar el hecho de que sonaba como un petulante de cinco años de edad.

—Lo eres, y sabes que lo eres. El hombre es tu jodido compañero, Harry. Sólo tienes uno en la vida. Sé que te hirieron cuando fuiste más joven, pero, por el amor de Dios, supéralo ya antes de perder lo mejor que probablemente nunca vaya a pasarte.

Daniel se puso de pie y se dirigió al fregadero para poner su ahora taza vacía en su interior.

—Te veré en frente de la casa. Mueve tu culo. Quiero correr.

Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que su hermano había caminado detrás de él hasta que sintió otro duro golpe en la cabeza.

—Daniel, por el amor de Dios. —Gruñó, su lobo estaba cabreándose—. Ahora, ¿Por qué diablos fue eso?

—Porque pude, y te mereces más de uno por la mierda que hiciste con tu pareja. —Daniel se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Harry oyó la puerta cerrarse no mucho tiempo después.

Sabía que Daniel probablemente tenía razón, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si estaba dispuesto a tomar otra oportunidad en el amor. Harry decidió sacarlo de su cabeza, al menos por ahora, y agarró sus cosas mientras seguía a Daniel fuera de la casa.

Daniel se inclinó casualmente contra el lateral del Camaro de Harry, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si no le importara el mundo.

—¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo? —Daniel se quejó a él.

—Para el maldito carro, compañero, —Harry maldijo a su hermano, pero no pudo evitar sonreír como un loco. Pasó por alto a su hermano mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Realmente le entusiasmaban las carreras que tenían juntos.

Harry los llevó a las tierras de la manada. Su hermano mantuvo una diatriba durante todo el camino de lo gran idiota que Harry era por alejar a Louis. Harry hizo todo lo posible por justificarse ante Daniel, pero sus palabras parecieron caer en oídos sordos.

Suspiró aliviado cuando por fin detuvo el coche para una parada y ambos salieron del Camaro. Harry no podía cambiar lo suficientemente rápido. Al menos, en forma de lobo, no tendría que escuchar a su hermano menor reprenderle cada pocos segundos. Si lo intentara, Harry solo lo mordería. Ahora que lo pienso, sólo podría morderlo de todos modos.

Harry miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de varios otros coches en el estacionamiento privado, pero no podía ver ni oír nada de sus compañeros de manada cerca.

Se desnudó y escondió su ropa en el asiento delantero de su coche. Esta era propiedad privada y habían tenido suerte hasta ahora de no haber tenido ningún caso de robo de vehículos.

Una vez que Harry se quedó desnudo, se concentró y llamó al animal dentro de él. Su lobo estaba demasiado contento de estar libre y Harry se movía a la perfección en su segunda forma.

Se sacudió de pies a cabeza, acomodándose él mismo. Habría ladrado por la alegría que sentía al ser una vez más un lobo, pero era Beta de su manada y él no actuaba así.

Daniel caminó hacia él y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros frente a Harry durante un momento antes de acostarse y darse la vuelta, dejando al descubierto su vientre. Harry se inclinó y lamió el lado de la cara de Daniel.

Su hermano era un hermoso lobo, el pelaje de un tono ligeramente más claro de marrón que el de Harry.

Harry dio un paso atrás y permitió a Daniel espacio para levantarse una vez más de nuevo.

Se fueron a la orilla de los bosques uno al lado del otro y Harry tenía un extraño pensamiento acerca de lo que sería correr con Louis así.

Daniel mordisqueaba juguetonamente en sus talones mientras corrían. Atraparon los aromas de un par de conejos y debido a que Harry había dormido durante el desayuno y había dejado pasar el almuerzo para salir a correr, se lanzó en su persecución, Daniel junto a él todo el camino.

Atraparon a sus presas con facilidad y festejaron hasta que sus bestias estaban saciadas y repletas con los estómagos llenos. Harry lamió su morro, tratando de limpiar y quitar la sangre que pudiera todavía haber permanecido en su pelaje.

Descansaron durante un corto tiempo antes de que ambos se levantaran y corrieran de nuevo.

Harry a veces pensaba que estaba volando por la forma en que saltaba a través de los árboles, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo antes de que estuvieran en el aire una vez más.

Finalmente agotados de sus actividades, Harry poco a poco comenzó a dirigirse de regreso al aparcamiento. Cambió y se vistió mientras esperaba que Daniel hiciera lo mismo. Muchos de los coches que había antes, ahora se habían ido, con otras nuevas parejas tomando sus lugares.

Cuando Daniel hubo terminado de vestirse, ambos llegaron al coche y Harry los condujo de vuelta a la ciudad.

Daniel estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo durante el viaje; sin embargo su molesto hermano ni una sola vez apartó los ojos de Harry. Se sentó allí en el asiento del pasajero, con los brazos cruzados y simplemente miró a Harry hasta que sintió cómo se retorcía bajo un intenso escrutinio.

—Está bien. Lo llamaré. —Harry suspiró con frustración cuando entraron en Atherton de nuevo.

Le llevó todo un mundo no alcanzarle y borrar la expresión satisfecha de suficiencia del rostro de su hermano menor.

—Bueno. Invítale a cenar esta noche.

Harry miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que la hora se acercaba a las cinco de la tarde. Habían estado corriendo durante varias horas.

—¿Estás loco? Es demasiado tarde para hacer eso.

—No, no lo es. Estás tratando de conseguir una excusa para salir de ésto. El hombre es tu compañero y preferiría estar contigo que con nadie más, no importa lo más tarde de la cuenta que sea, —le aseguró Daniel.

—¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? —preguntó Harry.

—Porque realmente presté atención cuando otras personas hablan, y si tengo la suerte de encontrar a mi compañero, puedes apostar tu culo que me aferraría a él con las dos manos y no lo soltaría.

Harry se acercó y puso su mano en el brazo de su hermano, que ofrecía comodidad.

—Él está ahí fuera, Daniel. Ten fe. Si pude encontrar el mío cuando no estaba buscando o incluso deseándolo, entonces tú encontrarás el tuyo. Lo sé.

—Será mejor que tengas razón, de lo contrario voy a estar cabreado. —Daniel se rió ligeramente, pero Harry veía que era un poco forzado.

—Lo llamaré cuando lleguemos a casa. —Suspiró con resignación.

Lo gracioso fue, sin embargo, que Harry en realidad tenía muchas ganas de ver a su compañero de nuevo.

—Bien. Me quedaré aquí el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que no das marcha atrás y luego me largaré.

Harry no sabía si sentirse ofendido o tocado de que su hermano estuviera haciendo todo en su poder para asegurarse de que Harry hiciera que las cosas funcionaran con Louis.

—No tienes que cuidarme, ya sabes, —Harry intentó—. Soy más que capaz de hacer una llamada telefónica sin supervisión.

Su hermano sólo resopló, sin decir nada. Harry se rindió, sabiendo que Daniel haría lo que Daniel quisiera hacer.

Harry se detuvo en el camino de entrada de su casa cinco minutos más tarde y detuvo el coche en el garaje.

Salieron y se dirigieron al interior en relativo silencio. Harry respiró hondo para recomponer sus nervios antes de sacar el teléfono del bolsillo y marcar el número de Louis antes de perder los nervios. No quería que su hermano pequeño supiera lo nervioso que realmente estaba.

—Bueno, esto es una sorpresa. —El tono sensual de Louis llegó a través de la línea y tuvo un efecto inmediato en el cuerpo de Harry.

—Una buena, espero. —preguntó Harry.

—Sin duda una buena sorpresa. Tras el desastre de la última noche, realmente no esperaba oír de ti otra vez.

El corazón de Harry le dolía un poco en la tristeza y la verdad que pudo escuchar en las palabras de Louis. Sí, la noche anterior había sido un desastre en las cosas que les rodeaban y que seguían sucediendo, pero sinceramente, Harry lo había pasado muy bien, y creía que todo fue debido al hecho de que él estaba allí con Louis.

—La pasada noche fue perfecta —dijo, antes de que pudiera detenerse.

—Si te gusta que te estornuden en la cara, ¿verdad? —Louis se echó a reír.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que fuera la más agradable experiencia de mi vida, pero fue contigo y eso es lo que hizo que fuera perfecto. —Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá debajo de él.

¿Quién demonios se había hecho con el control de su boca? Sí, Harry podría sentir esas cosas inconscientemente, pero nunca hubiera pensado que en realidad las dijera en voz alta.

El silencio en la línea se extendió durante mucho tiempo, suficiente para que Harry realmente tuviera que mirar su teléfono y confirmar que no había perdido la conexión.

—¿Louis? —le preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí... estoy aquí. —Harry oyó el chasquido de la voz de Louis y odiaba que pudiera haber alterado a su compañero.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó apresuradamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la cosa más maravillosa que nadie me ha dicho nunca antes a mí?

—Umm... ¿Sí? —preguntó Harry inseguro ahora.

Louis se rió y Harry se relajó en los suaves cojines del sofá.

—Así que... Umm... —Dios, realmente no creía que fuera tan difícil. Un codazo en la rodilla le tenía mirando hacia arriba con sorpresa para encontrar a Daniel de pie sobre él, incitándole.

Harry había olvidado por completo que su hermano todavía estaba allí.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Harry.

—Está bien, lo siento. Adiós.—dijo Louis tímidamente.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! Louis, tú no... no estaba diciéndotelo a ti... ¿Hola? — Mierda, qué lío había hecho con esta llamada de teléfono.

Daniel se echó a reír a su izquierda y Harry se balanceó sobre su hermano, pero lo perdió cuando Daniel saltó hacia atrás, fuera del camino.

—Sí, todavía estoy aquí. ¿Estás seguro de que no estabas hablándome a mí?

Harry realmente odiaba las dudas que escuchó en la voz de su compañero.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Estaba hablando con mi hermano menor dolor- en-el-culo, a quien estoy a diez segundos de matar. —Daniel se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente y movió las cejas hacia él.

—Si estás seguro... Puedo irme si estoy interrumpiendo cualquier cosa.

—Te he llamado, ¿recuerdas? ¿Te habría llamado si estuviera en medio de algo?

—¿Por qué llamaste? —Louis le preguntó claramente.

Harry volvió a suspirar y se lanzó. Realmente no tenía nada que perder en este punto.

—Llamé para preguntar si te gustaría venir y cenar conmigo esta noche.

—¿En serio? —Louis parecía tan sorprendido.

—Sí, de verdad —dijo Harry.

Se dio cuenta de su hermano moviéndose por el rabillo del ojo y vio cómo Daniel decía adiós y salió por la puerta. Realmente quería al idiota.

—¿Qué hay para cenar? —preguntó Louis en broma.

—Mierda, no tengo ni idea. —Harry ni siquiera había pensado en nada que cocinar para la cena, mentalmente hizo un balance de lo que había en su nevera y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir a Woolies y hacer sus compras, lo cual era un poco tarde en el día para eso, sin embargo. — Uh, ¿cómo te parece la pizza?

—La pizza me parece perfecta, estaré allí pronto —dijo Louis y colgó el teléfono sin decir nada más.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Realmente no podía creer que fuera a hacer esto otra vez.

Su lobo estaba acurrucado en su interior, feliz como una lombriz en ese momento, sabiendo que su compañero estaba de camino hacia aquí.

Harry todavía estaba un poco indeciso sobre abrir su corazón a otra persona, pero sabiendo que Louis era su compañero, la persona elegida para él por el destino, ayudó a aliviar algunas de sus preocupaciones.

Además. Harry sabía que si no tomaba la oportunidad, su hermano estaría decepcionado con él, y Harry no quería decepcionar a su hermano si podía evitarlo.

Caminó alrededor poniendo en orden la casa, con ganas de dar una buena impresión a Louis.

Harry lavó el par de platos sucios que había en el fregadero y estaba sólo secándose las manos cuando un golpe en la puerta sonó.

Harry pudo oler a su pareja a través de la puerta y su cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia por tener al otro hombre tan cerca.

Su pene comenzó a endurecerse y su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó ligeramente.

Harry tomó aire para ayudar a calmar su cuerpo, entonces, agarró la manija y abrió la puerta. Louis estaba en el otro lado, pareciendo nervioso y excitado, todo al mismo tiempo y Harry actuó antes de que su cerebro pudiera pasarle factura.

Extendió la mano, empuñó su mano en la parte delantera de la camisa de Louis y acercó al hombre rudamente contra él.

Su otra mano se levantó y pasó los dedos por la sedosa melena rubia rojiza. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y Louis estrelló sus labios abajo en los de Louis y segundos después oyó un entrecortado "Oh" de su compañero...


	8. Capítulo 7

Louis se quedó atónito durante un momento cuando fue atraído rudamente hacia Harry y luego fue besado como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Se quedó quieto durante un momento hasta que su cerebro finalmente quedó atrapado con él y luego Louis se fundió en el abrazo de Harry y separó sus labios, a petición de su compañero.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y trató de acercarse al otro hombre, pero simplemente no funcionaba. Gimió con la molestia.

Las manos de Harry se desenredaron del pelo y Louis las sintió mientras se deslizaban por sus costados y ahuecaban su culo.

Louis gruñó mientras Harry apretó las mejillas y lo levantó. Louis no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que el hombre más fuerte quisiera.

Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y aguantó cuando Harry dio un par de pasos y luego presionó a Louis contra una pared.

Louis rompió el beso y contuvo algo del muy necesario aire. Miró fijamente a su compañero cuando Harry también pareció tomar oxígeno. Los ojos de Harry nunca dejaron los de Louis y este se sorprendió por el deseo que vio claro como el día, brillando en sus intensas, oscuras profundidades.

Harry se movió como si estuviera a punto de besar a Louis de nuevo, pero Louis le tendió la mano para detener al otro hombre. Tanto como quería esto, y el chico lo quería, Louis quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Realmente no pensaba que oiría a Harry de nuevo después del desastre que había sido su cita la noche anterior.

—¿Qué está pasando, Harry? No pensé que quisieras nada conmigo y ahora me has clavado contra la pared en tu sala de estar.

Harry le apretó el culo de nuevo causando que Louis siseara cuando la necesidad se disparó atravesándole. Harry le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Algo de sentido se me clavó, literalmente. —Louis se preguntó qué significaba eso exactamente—. Pero después de la noche anterior, realmente era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Mi lobo te quiere como si tú fueras nuestra propia droga personal. No puedo tener suficiente de ti y sabía que no habría sido capaz de mantenerme alejado de ti durante mucho tiempo, no importa lo mucho que quiera proteger mi corazón de romperse de nuevo.

—Harry, nunca te romperé el corazón, porque si lo hiciera, también destrozaría el mío. Eres mi compañero, mío. La única persona con la que estoy destinado a pasar el resto de mi vida. No tomo ese compromiso a la ligera.

Louis extendió la mano y acarició suavemente hacia abajo la suave piel afeitada de la mejilla de Harry.

—Por favor, nunca me hagas daño —pidió Harry.

Louis casi podía ver la última de la resolución de Harry derrumbarse justo delante de él.

—Te doy mi palabra. Ahora creo que alguien me prometió una pizza. —Louis cambió de tema con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente.

Por mucho que le encantara ser arrastrado al dormitorio de Harry y ser follado como si la vida le fuera en ello, sabía que su compañero necesitaba solo un poco más de tiempo.

Harry se rió y Louis le sonrió. Harry gruñó y extendió la mano para tocar uno de los hoyuelos de Louis.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estos me hacen?

Louis sacudió la cabeza.

—Cada vez que los veo, sólo quiero caer sobre mis rodillas y violarte. Eres tan jodidamente sexy. —Louis no podía evitar pavonearse un poco ante la idea de que Harry le encontrara sexy.

—Bueno, no dudes en violarme en cualquier momento que desees.—Hizo una pausa por un momento—. Después de que me alimentes, por supuesto —dijo con picardía.

—Por supuesto, —Harry estuvo de acuerdo, mientras sonreía.

—Tengo que mantener mi energía.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso ligero en los labios de Louis antes de que se moviera de nuevo y dejara que Louis pusiera los pies en el suelo, una vez más.

Harry dio un paso atrás y le indicó a Louis que entrara a la sala de estar y se pusiera cómodo. —¿Puedo traerte una cerveza? —preguntó Harry, mientras giraba en dirección a la cocina.

—Gracias, —dijo Louis y luego tomó asiento en el sofá. Se sentó en el medio, con ganas de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de sentarse con él si quería hacerlo.

Harry volvió a entrar en la habitación un par de minutos más tarde, llevando cervezas y con el teléfono pegado entre la oreja y el hombro. Le entregó una cerveza a Louis. —¿Qué te gusta en la pizza? —preguntó.

—Carne a la barbacoa con setas, por favor.

La boca de Louis comenzó a babear con la sola idea de su pizza favorita. Escuchó cómo Harry hizo el pedido, junto con una pizza a la barbacoa de pollo y bacon, que sonaba tan buena para él como la suya propia. Harry también ordenó un pan de ajo con sabor a queso, dos porciones de alas, y unos brownies de chocolate caliente para el postre.

Harry finalizó la llamada después de darles el número de su tarjeta de crédito y colgó el teléfono. —La cena estará en unos cuarenta minutos. ¿Quieres ver una película?

—Claro, ¿qué tienes? —Louis tomó un trago de su cerveza.

—¿Qué te parece el nuevo Duro de Matar? Lo encontré en Blu-ray, el otro día, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de verla todavía.

—Me parece bien —aprobó Louis. Habría accedido a ver cualquier cosa, con tal de estar con Harry.

Louis se recostó en el sofá y esperó cuando Harry se puso a organizar su sistema casero para reproducir la película. Cuándo el disco comenzó, Harry cogió el mando a distancia y la cerveza y se sentó al lado de Louis. Louis sonrió mientras se dio cuenta de que Harry ni siquiera miró a cualquiera de las otras sillas disponibles. Había venido directamente al sofá.

Harry se recostó contra el brazo del sofá y se maniobró a él mismo y a Louis hasta que este yacía de nuevo contra el pecho de Harry. Se quedaron en silencio bebiendo cervezas, y vieron la película hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

 

Louis había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, estaba tan cómodo en los brazos de Harry.

Harry le palmeó el vientre ligeramente y Louis a regañadientes se movió. Realmente no quería, pero su estómago gruñó en ese momento, dándose a conocer. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de detener la película, se desenredó desde detrás de Louis, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. El rico aroma de la pizza y pan de ajo flotó por la casa en cuestión de momentos.

Como no quería simplemente sentarse y esperar, Louis se hizo útil y y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Cogió por un par de platos después de buscar por los armarios. Louis después recuperó dos cervezas más de la nevera para su cena.

Podía oír a Harry conversar tranquilamente con el hombre de la entrega un par de minutos y luego oyó la puerta cerrarse. Ambos regresaron a la sala y colocaron sus productos en la mesa de café. Se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá y empezaron a servir la cena.

Louis no podía evitarlo. Cogió un trozo de su pizza y tomó un gran bocado. Gimió ante el rico sabor de la barbacoa y luego colocó la rebanada en el plato y continuó sirviendo hasta que ningún espacio quedó. Siempre podría ir por más cuando hubiera terminado.

Harry presionó el botón play y ambos se sentaron y comieron mientras veían la película. No se tumbaron de nuevo en el momento. Louis pensó que podría ser un poco incómodo con ambos tratando de comer.

Una vez que la cena había sido devorada, reanudaron sus posiciones anteriores sobre el sofá sin ninguna discusión. Luego, cuando la película terminó, Harry se levantó y puso otra antes de volver a sentarse de nuevo.

Los brownies de chocolate caliente habían perdido su calor por el tiempo que había pasado hasta comerlos, pero a Louis no le importaba en lo más mínimo cuando Harry le dio de comer el delicioso capricho.

Gimió de placer en el sabor del grueso, postre masticable. Louis vio el calor surgir una vez más en los ojos de Harry y sólo protestó débilmente cuando Harry aplastó el brownie en la mejilla y abajo en su cuello.

—Lo siento, equivocación mía —Harry se disculpó con una malvado brillo en sus ojos.

Louis gimió cuando Harry se inclinó y comenzó a lamerlo para limpiarlo. Todos los pensamientos sobre la película que había estado observando volaron de su mente mientras su cerebro se volvió papilla debajo de la experta lengua de su compañero.

Harry les movió alrededor en el sofá hasta que Louis estuvo en la parte inferior y Harry estaba apoyado sobre la parte superior de él. Las manos de Harry se dirigieron bajo la camisa de Louis. Las de Louis de nuevo se inclinaron en el toque exquisito, su respiración viniendo en cortos jadeos.

Louis alzó los brazos hacia arriba mientras Harry levantaba la camisa, y, con una ligera cantidad de movimiento, lo tuvieron libre. Harry la tiró en el suelo antes de volver su atención directamente de nuevo a Louis. Louis quería ver a su compañero por lo que extendió la mano y se apoderó del dobladillo de la camisa de Harry antes de levantarla sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

La piel de Harry era la perfección dorada cuando Louis pasó las manos sobre los planos musculosos. Podía ver el indicio de un tesoro asomarse en la parte superior de los pantalones vaqueros de Harry y quería seguir ese camino con su lengua desesperadamente para ver a dónde le llevaba.

—Joder, eres hermoso —Harry le dijo con voz áspera desde arriba, luego se inclinó y tomó su boca en otro beso que tenía la cabeza de Louis dándo vueltas por la intensidad.

Harry comenzó a besar su camino hacia abajo en el cuerpo de Louis y cuando se detuvo sobre la ingle, Louis gimió.

Harry miró hacia arriba y sonrió antes de hacer el breve trabajo del botón de la bragueta en sus pantalones. Su compañero abrió la tela y la polla dura de Louis saltó a la atención. Harry gimió ante la visión.

—Mierda, ¿siempre vas por ahí de comando? —preguntó, mientras se inclinaba y lamió a Louis desde la base de su polla hasta la punta.

—¡Joder! —juró Louis, cuando su polla se retorció balanceándose en busca de atención.

—Así que, es cierto ¿verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Louis, confundido. — Chúpame ya.

Harry se rió y luego lo lamió de nuevo antes de soplar aire frío sobre su piel recién mojada.

—¿Siempre vas de comando? —preguntó Harry, mientras miraba la polla de Louis como si fuera una comida de cinco platos y Harry estuviera muerto de hambre.

El sonido de un timbre del teléfono los interrumpió y Louis gruñó con disgusto. Harry negó con la cabeza, ignorando la llamada y comenzando a torturar a Louis de nuevo.

—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez? —dijo Louis, mientras saltaba y se retorcía en el sofá. Las manos de Harry continuaron moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, deteniéndose para retorcer los pezones de vez en cuando.

Su cerebro cortocircuitó cuando un calor húmedo rodeó su pene.

Louis miró a su compañero con asombro mientras la boca de Harry se hundió hasta la base de su pene y luego lentamente trabajó de nuevo arriba otra vez.

—Oh. —Suspiró Louis.

Sus dedos se dirigieron a los cortos y sedosos mechones de pelo de Harry; aumentó la presión cuando la succión alrededor de su pene aumentó. Harry levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo. Louis intentó reír, pero se convirtió en otro gemido cuando Harry aceleró el ritmo.

—Joder. Tan bueno, Harry, no voy a durar —jadeó Louis.

Podía sentir su orgasmo acercarse.

Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un teléfono sonando otra vez rompió su camino en sus nebulosos pensamientos llenos de lujuria, y Louis gimió cuando Harry se alejó y se arrodilló en el sofá.

—Lo siento, Louis, pero ese es el tono para Ben. Una llamada que puedo ignorar y esperar que sólo quiera charlar, pero dos seguidas... tengo que comprobar si es algo grave, entonces podemos volver a lo que estábamos haciendo. —Harry se acercó para envolver su mano alrededor de la polla de Louis y tiró ligeramente.

Harry contestó el teléfono. —Este realmente no es muy buen momento, Ben.

—Me importa una mierda si es el momento más inconveniente conocido por el hombre. Mueve el culo aquí en estos momentos. —El chillido de Tommy llegó a través de la línea, en voz alta y clara. Louis podía oírlo desde donde todavía yacía en el sofá. Harry se puso rígido y se sentó con la espalda recta, antes de que rápidamente pusiera la llamada en el altavoz.

—Tommy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Ben? —preguntó Harry y luego se puso de pie.

—Está alucinando. —Tommy hizo una pausa, mientras resopló fuertemente durante unos segundos y luego se quejó. —Necesito un poco de ayuda aquí, por favor.

—Tommy, ¿estás de parto? —Preguntó Harry, la sorpresa claramente evidente en su rostro y en su voz.

Louis saltó y se escondió él mismo antes de buscar su camisa y ponérsela.

—¿Qué me delató, Einstein? —Tommy hizo una pausa otra vez y entonces gritó.

—Mierda. Estamos de camino. ¿Has llamado a Declan y a Liam? ¿Y qué hay del doctor? —preguntó Harry, mientras corría por la casa reuniendo lo que necesitaba y ambos se dirigieron al coche.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él, todavía hablando con Tommy cuando se subió al auto y le pasó el teléfono a Louis para que lo sostuviera.

—Liam está fuera de la ciudad ¿recuerdas? —Louis miró a Harry mientras el hombre maldijo.

—Sí, tuvo que ir a la manada de Barossa en el sur de Australia para ayudar a mediar en un nuevo desafío para el Alfa o alguna mierda —dijo Harry.

—No necesito una maldita... jugada a jugada. Solo traed vuestros culos... aquí y tratad con el bulto... del hombre inútil que es mi compañero. Declan está de camino, pero... él no será capaz de hacer nada ah...

Un grito rasgó la línea mientras Harry conducía como un loco en dirección de la casa del Alfa.

—¡Joder! Declan no puede hacer frente... a Ben. Necesito a uno de... sus Betas y como Liam... no está aquí, tú estás para batear.

—Estamos de camino, Tommy. Sólo trata de calmarte y respira. Llamaré al doctor y le haré saber que nos espere.

—Tú jodidamente respira... esto apesta jodidamente. La próxima vez, Ben puede llevar al cachorro... No va a llegar a ninguna parte cerca de mi culo otra vez. —La línea murió justo cuando Louis oyó otro grito surgir de de Tommy.

Harry se rió desde el lado del conductor y Louis lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. —¿Encuentras esto divertido? —preguntó.

—No, pero la imagen de mi Alfa en avanzado estado de gestación lo es.

Louis lamentablemente tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Harry. Simplemente no podía ver a Ben en ese estado alguna vez, no importa lo que Tommy dijera en ese momento.

—¿Puedes buscar a través de mis contactos, y encontrar a Philip Carter, y llamarle por mi, por favor?

—No hay problema. —Louis buscó el teléfono y pulsó la llamada, una vez que hubo encontrado el número correcto. Colocó el teléfono en el altavoz una vez más y lo sostuvo en alto cerca de Harry. La llamada se conectó.

—Mejor que sea para algo malditamento bueno, Harry. Acabo de conseguir dormir.

—Sugiero que despiertes tu culo de nuevo. Tommy está de parto y nuestro Alfa no se lo está tomando muy bien, por lo visto.

—Mierda —el médico juró y Louis podía oír la conmoción por el teléfono mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Estoy de camino allí ahora para arreglar las cosas y estaremos contigo poco después.

—Voy a estar listo y esperando —dijo el doctor, pareciendo distraído ahora.

—Nos veremos dentro de poco, Phil. —Harry asintió y Louis tomó eso como su señal para colgar el teléfono.

Condujeron el resto de la corta distancia en silencio. Los pensamientos de Louis se arremolinaban alrededor, preguntándose si alguna vez serían ellos en el futuro. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de los niños, pero ahora con Tommy de parto, era casi todo en lo que pudo pensar.


	9. Capítulo 8

Harry se detuvo en la parte frontal de la casa del Alfa, sólo teniendo tiempo para apagar el motor antes de salir del coche, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad para no tener que preocuparse de si alguien trataba de robar el vehículo. Corrió por la ruta corta y abrió la puerta, sin molestarse en llamar; Tommy sabía que iban a venir.

Encontró a Tommy sentado en el sofá, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su hermano, mientras trataba de respirar a través de la última contracción.

—Oh, gracias joder —dijo Declan cuando vio a Harry entrar en la habitación.

—Lleva a Tommy a la SUV de Ben y yo me ocuparé del tipo grande. Tenemos que llevar a Tommy al Doc Carter. —Asintió Declan con la mirada. Harry se volvió y se dio cuenta de Louis en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Puedes ayudar a Declan a llevar Tommy al coche de Ben?

—Claro. Ve a buscar a Ben.

—Gracias —dijo Harry y rápidamente besó a Louis antes de salir fuera de la habitación en busca de su Alfa.

Harry finalmente lo localizó en la habitación infantil donde Ben estaba fregando las paredes. Dio un paso al interior y solo miró al hombre durante un minuto. Ben parecía casi maníaco. Harry nunca había visto a su Alfa así en su vida.

—¡Ben! —dijo bruscamente, con ganas de tratar de asustar al hombre de sus movimientos frenéticos.

—Estoy... el bebé, que viene —Ben anunció a la pared mientras seguía fregando.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó Harry.

—Tiene que estar limpio, necesito limpiarlo, asegurarme de que el bebé está bien —dijo Ben cuando mojó su esponja y comenzó a frotar de nuevo.

Harry tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que le habría encantado haber grabado esto en una cámara. Nadie iba a creerle.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y se armó de valor para lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que podía terminar con su culo apaleado, pero Tommy necesitaba a su compañero en estos momentos y Harry era probablemente la única persona que podía hacer esto y tal vez salirse con la suya.

Caminó hasta su Alfa, agarró su hombro, y le dio la vuelta. Harry pudo decir de inmediato que Ben no era él mismo, ya que no había una condenada manera de que nadie hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso a Ben bajo circunstancias normales.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ben, la confusión en su rostro—. Yo limpio — repitió.

Harry apretó los dientes y luego abofeteó a Ben tan fuerte en la cara como pudo. Su palma picaba con el impacto, por lo que sabía que debía haber herido a Ben también. Vio cómo su Alfa se tambaleó hacia atrás y se sacudió la cabeza antes de que gruñera bajo en su garganta y se abalanzara sobre Harry.

Oh, mierda.

Harry sabía que esto podría llegar. Gruñó mientras su espalda impactó contra el suelo y fueron chocando contra la estantería de los libros, que se había establecido contra la pared del fondo.

Libros, peluches, figuras, y el monitor del bebé llovieron a su alrededor. Harry no quería luchar contra su Alfa así que Ben consiguió la mano superior y la sujetó al suelo.

Las uñas de Ben se habían alargado en malvadas garras afiladas y sus dientes se habían alargado también.

Ben lo inmovilizó en el suelo con una mano envuelta alrededor de su garganta. Harry trató de inclinar la cabeza en señal de sumisión y mantuvo la mirada baja.

—Me atacas en mi propia casa. ¿Qué demonios? —Le gruñó Ben.

—Tenías que dejar de mirarte el ombligo, Ben. Tommy te necesita ahora.

—Tommy. —La forma en que Ben susurró el nombre de su compañero, tan lleno de amor, hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que quería con su propio compañero.

—Sí, tu compañero está de parto de tu cachorro. Tiene miedo, Ben, y te necesita ahora. Así que saca tu culo de mí y llevemos a Tommy al Doctor Carter, para que todos podamos cumplir con la más reciente incorporación a tu familia.

—Joder, —Ben maldijo y Harry se habría caído con el cambio rápido de las posiciones si no estuviera ya en el suelo. Un minuto Ben estaba encima de él y al siguiente estaba sobre sus pies y ofreciendo a Harry una mano.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Ben, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, esperando poner los ojos en Tommy.

—Esperemos que ahora estén esperándonos en tu coche. ¿Dónde están las llaves? —preguntó Harry. No había condenada manera en que fuera a confiar que Ben condujera justo en el momento.

Ben sacó las llaves del bolsillo y el par corrió por la casa, apenas recordando cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Vio cómo Ben llegó primero a la SUV de gran tamaño y abrió la puerta de atrás y se metió adentro, Tommy y Declan ya sentados y con el cinturón abrochado. Harry se puso en el asiento del conductor y encontró a Louis en el asiento del pasajero.

Puso en marcha el coche y salió a la calzada, mientras trataba de no escuchar cómo Ben se disculpaba con Tommy y le ayudaba con las contracciones.

No les tomó más de cinco minutos antes de que Harry se detuviera delante de la casa del doctor Carter.

Estaba agradecido al Doc por haber elegido una casa en las afueras de la ciudad y por tanto no tuviera ningún vecino cercano tampoco.

La puerta principal se abrió y el doctor Carter, un hombre a principios de los sesenta años, estaba allí, rodeado por la luz desde el interior.

Ben salió del coche y luego levantó a su compañero en avanzado estado de gestación, como si no pesara nada, y lo llevó adentro. Ben siguió al médico mientras se dirigían por el pasillo hasta una habitación al final.

Declan, Louis, y Harry vagaban por la sala de estar y se sentaron en el sofá.

Harry no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo iba a pasar, ya que era la primera vez que había tenido algo que ver con un nacimiento, sin tener en cuenta el sexo de la persona de parto.

Se sentaron en silencio, sin que ninguno de ellos realmente hablara. Louis se sentó junto a Harry y sostuvo su mano mientras Declan se sentó en una de las sillas reclinables. De vez en cuando, hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Harry suponía que era Liam.

Los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos después de su llegada, Ben entró en el salón sosteniendo un precioso paquete envuelto en mantas en sus grandes brazos.

—Todo el mundo, quiero que conozcáis a mi hijo, Joseph Morgan Taylor. —Harry pudo ver claramente el temor en los ojos del Alfa mientras miraba al niño en sus brazos.

Todos se pusieron de pie y fueron a comprobar al bebé y ofrecer sus felicitaciones a Ben.

—¿Cómo está Tommy? —preguntó Declan, claramente preocupado.

—Está bien. Está descansando ahora. Dijo el Doc que todo fue sin contratiempos y Tommy debería poder ir a casa esta tarde, pero tendrá que descansar y tomárselo con calma durante un día más o menos.

Declan asintió y luego miró a Ben. —¿Te importa si tengo a mi sobrino? —Harry notó la vacilación de su Alfa.

Era casi como si Ben quisiera negarse y mantener a Joseph todo para él. Harry no podía culpar al hombre en realidad, pero al final, Ben sonrió amablemente y le entregó a su hijo.

Tan pronto como Ben estuvo libre del niño, Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Felicidades, hombre. Es hermoso. Vas a tener un duro trabajo cuando se convierta en un adolescente. —Harry se rió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ben.

Ben lo miró y luego se volvió serio por un minuto.

—Gracias por lo de antes. Sé que estaba un poco fuera de mí. Espero que no te hiciera daño cuando te ataqué.

—¿Él te atacó? —Louis se quedó sin aliento, mientras daba un paso hacia arriba junto a Harry.

—Estoy bien —trató de tranquilizar a su pareja—. Me lo merecía después de que te diera una bofetada. Y, sí hombre, estabas más que sólo un poco fuera de tí. Me gustaría haberlo grabado en una cámara, —Harry dio un salto atrás cuando Ben gruñó y le dio un golpe juguetón.

—Deja de intentar hacer daño a mi compañero, —se quejó Louis.

Harry bostezó mientras miraba su reloj para ver que se acercaban las dos de la mañana. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.

Ben tomó posesión de Joseph, otra vez, de las manos de Declan y luego dijo—: Todos debéis ir a casa. No hay razón por las que debáis perder ninguna hora de sueño más a causa de nosotros. Harry, lleva mi coche. Yo no voy a ninguna parte por el momento mientras Tommy esté todavía aquí. Puedes dejarlo de nuevo a última hora de esta tarde.

Harry vio cómo Ben pasó suavemente su dedo sobre la mejilla suave y redondeada de Joseph. Nunca había visto a su gran y fuerte Alfa ser tan gentil y tierno con nadie, excepto tal vez con Tommy.

—Parece buena idea. Te llamaré una vez que estemos al tanto y descubramos lo que quieres hacer a continuación.

Ben asintió, pero nunca alejó la mirada de su hijo recién nacido.

 

—Felicidades de nuevo, hombre —dijo Harry. Como él, Louis y Declan. Se despidieron y se dirigieron de camino a casa. Condujo de vuelta a la casa del Alfa y Declan dio las buenas noches antes de irse a casa en su propio coche. Louis salió de la camioneta y siguió a Harry de regreso a su casa en el coche de Harry.

Tan cansado como estaba por la hora tardía, la anticipación se abrió paso a través de su cuerpo en el pensamiento de terminar lo que él y Louis habían empezado antes.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry detuvo la camioneta y estacionó junto a la acera fuera de la puerta de su casa. Se levantó y se ajustó su polla, que se había engrosado considerablemente de camino a casa. Harry observó mientras Louis estacionaba el coche de Harry en el garaje junto al suyo.

Llevó un momento apreciar lo bueno que los dos coches parecían al lado el uno del otro y luego movió la cabeza en sus pensamientos y vagó hasta reunirse con Louis y desbloquear la casa.

Harry abrió la puerta e indicó a Louis que entrara y luego lo siguió adentro. Louis miró por encima del hombro mientras Harry cerró la puerta y le hizo un guiño.

Harry casi se tragó la maldita lengua con la mirada caliente que Louis le disparó. Louis, obviamente, no tenía problemas con que lo retomaran donde lo habían dejado cuando sacó la camisa por encima de su cabeza, se quitó los zapatos, y poco a poco se abrió camino por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Harry.

Tuvo un segundo para preguntarse cómo Louis sabía dónde estaba su habitación y entonces recordó el juego de póquer y la camiseta que Louis amablemente le había dado.

No era alguien que se quedara atrás, Harry arrancó la camisa por la cabeza y la tiró al suelo donde había estado de pie delante antes de seguir a su pareja. El rastro de la ropa por el pasillo tenía a Harry salivando ante lo que iba a encontrar en su dormitorio.

Zapatos, calcetines y pantalones vaqueros estaban esparcidos sobre el suelo. Harry hizo una pausa durante un momento para sacar sus propios zapatos dando un golpe seco, ya que cuando cada uno cayó al suelo se hizo eco en el silencio de la casa.

Harry abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se detuvo en seco. Su lobo se sentó sobre sus patas traseras con él, jadeando, y, si Harry no tenía cuidado, empezaría a babear al ver lo que lo saludó.

Un muy desnudo Louis se arrastraba a cuatro patas en el centro de la cama de Harry.

Harry no pensó que jamás hubiera visto una más perfecta visión en su vida. La piel suave y cremosa de Louis sólo suplicaba que lo tocaran y marcaran. Harry quería hundir sus dientes y su polla en el descarado y redondeado culo de Louis.

Su polla palpitaba de acuerdo. Debía haber estado entretenido demasiado tiempo por Louis –mientras el hombre– movía el culo a Harry.

Harry gruñó por la invitación, de forma rápida tiró el resto de su ropa, y se metió en la cama detrás de Louis. Al segundo que sus cuerpos se tocaron, Harry se sintió como si hubiera sido electrocutado. La chispa entre ellos era tan viva que era casi visible. Ni siquiera con William se había alguna vez así.

Louis meneó su culo de nuevo y Harry lo golpeó. Observó con fascinación cómo la piel pálida estaba primero más blanca y luego se volvió de un impresionante tono rosado.

—Joder. Eso es sexy como el pecado, —ronroneó Harry.

—¿Sí?

—Oh, sí —dijo Harry y entonces azotó el otro lado, para tener el conjunto combinado.

Louis gimió y se apretó de nuevo contra sus manos.

Harry se apoderó de los globos gemelos del culo de Louis y aumentó la presión, antes de separar las mejillas para ofrecer una visión sin obstáculos de la entrada de Louis.

—Harry... —Louis gimió su nombre, y Harry honestamente pensó que nunca había sonado más sexy—. Por favor...

Harry vio cómo las manos de Louis se apretaron en la ropa de cama debajo de él.

—Lo sé, —susurró Harry y luego se inclinó hacia abajo y lamió las bolas de Louis todo el camino hasta la cima de su hendidura. Louis se volvió loco debajo de él y Harry se zambulló de nuevo dentro. Esta vez se concentró en ese pequeño lugar que le ganaría la entrada al cuerpo de Louis.

 

Harry movió la lengua hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre los músculos tensos. Enterró la cara en el culo de Louis y lamió y aspiró su agujero fruncido hasta que Louis le rogó que parara. Su compañero estaba volviéndose loco, sus caderas presionando de nuevo contra la cara de Harry, tratando de conseguir que la lengua de Harry fuera más profundo.

 

La siguiente vez que Louis gimió, Harry soltó una de sus mejillas y hundió su dedo índice en el interior de Louis, mientras continuaba lamiendo la entrada. Louis gritó debajo de él. Los músculos de su culo se apretaron alrededor del dedo de Harry y el fuerte olor de semen golpeó el aire. —Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda —recitó Louis mientras seguía jadeando.

 

Harry gruñó mientras su lobo olía la liberación de su compañero. Introdujo rápidamente un segundo dedo, y un tercero poco después de eso. Louis continuó retorciéndose y moviéndose debajo de él, diciéndole a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que al fin podía tomar a su compañero sin causarle daño, Harry se acercó a la botella medio vacía de lubricante que estaba colocada en la parte superior de la mesilla de noche desde el momento en que la había usado esa mañana y no la había guardado.

Roció el frío gel en la hendidura de Louis y lo extendió con los dedos, asegurándose de cubrir por dentro a fondo. Harry vertió una pequeña cantidad en la palma de su mano y luego empuñó su eje, completamente recubriéndose él mismo.

—Harry... —Louis volvió a gemir—. Date prisa. Tengo que sentirte dentro de mí. Por favor. —Louis presionó de nuevo mientras Harry alineaba la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero de Louis.

—¡Oh, mierda! —juró Harry cuando el cuerpo de Louis le succionó justo adentro.

Se hundió hasta las bolas profundamente con un largo empuje dentro de su pareja. El grito de placer fue todo lo que escuchó de Louis antes de que su compañero tirara hacia delante y luego se empujara a sí mismo de nuevo en la polla de Harry.

—Eso es, cariño. Jódete a ti mismo en mi polla. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Yo extendiéndote tan amplio?

—Oh, sí —gimió Louis, mientras seguía montado en su placer.

Con ganas de más, Harry se agarró de las caderas de Louis y lo abrazó con fuerza, aquietando el movimiento de su compañero.

Cuando Louis gimió y volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito, para moverse, Harry se inclinó y gruñó en su oído.

—No te muevas.

Harry tiró de sus caderas hacia atrás hasta que sólo la punta de su pene todavía estaba dentro de Louis y luego empujó hacia adelante.

Louis gritó obscenidades por debajo de él y Harry pensó que sus vecinos podrían oírlos si no eran cuidadosos, pero entonces decidió que le importaba una mierda y le encantaba lo ruidoso que era Louis.

Harry siguió golpeando dentro de Louis. El sonido de su carne golpeando juntas intensificó su excitación aún más.

Alcanzó debajo de Louis con una mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la imposiblemente dura polla de Louis.

Harry se exprimió y eso fue todo lo que llevó para enviar a Louis al borde del límite y a un completo orgasmo alucinante. Louis gritó su liberación. Golpeaba cada vez más contra Harry, obviamente sin querer que el placer se disipara.

Harry se inclinó sobre la espalda de Louis y trató de sobrellevar la euforia de la adormecida mente que sentía en el cuerpo de Louis apretándolo con fuerza, pero sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida.

Con esta cercanía al límite, Harry no pudo detener a su lobo de hacerse cargo parcialmente. No lo haría, incluso si pudiera hacerlo.

Los caninos de Harry se alargaron y gruñó un profundo estruendo que reverberó a través de su cuerpo entero. Louis se estremeció debajo de él e inclinó la cabeza a un lado automáticamente.

Empujó dos veces más, luego mordió con fuerza la coyuntura del cuello de Louis. Harry saboreó el dulce y cobrizo sabor de la sangre de su compañero y al segundo, el enlace de acoplamiento hizo clic en su lugar y fue arrojado de cabeza al orgasmo que atravesó su cuerpo.

Louis se derrumbó debajo de él y –sin poder moverse– Harry lo siguió hacia abajo.

Louis gimió débilmente cuando Harry sintió que su nudo se extendía desde su polla y se adhirió a la próstata de Louis. Quitó suavemente los dientes de su cuello y lamió las heridas hasta que sanaron suficientemente.

El sonido de un ronquido de su compañero tenía a Harry sonriendo por un trabajo bien hecho. Harry sabía que debía levantarse cuando pudiera y limpiarles, pero estaba tan agotado como su compañero. En cambio, los hizo rodar hasta que estuvieron de costado, Harry en cuchara alrededor de Louis mientras sostenía a su compañero cerca.

Harry se acercó a ciegas y logró, sin demasiado drama, tirar de las sábanas sobre ellos. Louis se apretó contra él en su sueño y Harry comenzó a preguntarse si esto era realmente una buena idea.

Antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en ello, su cansancio lo alcanzó y Harry cedió al sueño –contento con el conocimiento de que su compañero estuviera con él.


	10. Capítulo 9

Harry se sentó en su computadora en la oficina de su casa, muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Bueno, temprano... No habían conseguido dormir hasta bien pasadas las tres de la mañana.

Harry había estado tentado a simplemente quedarse allí y abrazar a Louis hasta que su compañero se despertara, pero su deber para con su Alfa le había echado de la cama.

Harry sabía que todavía tenía algo de tiempo, pero quería hackear la base de datos nacional de nacimientos, defunciones y matrimonios y registrar a Joseph mientras no hubiera una gran cantidad de actividad en el servidor.

Podía ocultar más fácilmente sus pistas cuando no había una gran cantidad de tráfico con la que tratar. Por no decir que Harry no tenía necesidad de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, porque lo hacía. Sabía que estaba rompiendo todo tipo de leyes cada vez que hacía esto, pero ahorraba una gran cantidad de tiempo y explicaciones que no podían dar.

Harry estaba tan absorto en lo que estaba haciendo que pasó por alto cuando Louis entró en la habitación.

Saltó ligeramente cuando la mano de Louis se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a jugar con el cordón que llevaba en el albornoz.

—Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, no puede ser tan importante para salir de la cama tan temprano.

—Louis —gimió Harry.

El pensamiento de su compañero en la cama le tenía duro en cuestión de segundos.

—Vuelve a la cama, Harry. Quiero ser violado otra vez por mi compañero.

Harry gimió. No había una maldita manera de que pudiera negar a su compañero una petición como esa. Lamentablemente, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado, y no podía levantarse y alejarse.

Harry miró sobre su hombro y besó a Louis cuando su compañero se agachó a su lado.

—Dame dos minutos y soy todo tuyo —prometió.

—Tienes uno —dijo Louis y salió de detrás de Harry para mostrar su desnudez en toda su gloria. Louis salió de la habitación con un balanceo muy marcado en sus caderas. Harry se sentó embelesado por su compañero hasta que la ligera risa le separó de su ensueño.

—Cuarenta segundos —gritó Louis mientras rodeaba la esquina y desapareció de la vista.

Harry se volvió hacia los tres monitores de ordenador que tenía frente a él, sus dedos volando sobre las teclas mientras trabajaba para terminar lo que había empezado. Se puso de pie cuando pulsó la última tecla y prácticamente salió corriendo de la oficina para su dormitorio.

Louis estaba en medio de la cama, acariciando lentamente su miembro ya duro. La boca de Harry se regó por la vista ante él. —¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo? —preguntó Louis, mientras Harry estaba en la puerta fascinado por la visión de la mano de Louis trabajando de arriba a abajo.

Harry gruñó en respuesta a Louis y se abrió camino hacia la cama, donde golpeó la mano de Louis fuera del camino y la reemplazó con la suya.

—¿Es esto lo que estabas deseando? —ronroneó Harry, cuando se inclinó hacia delante y lamió un camino a lo largo de la vena hasta el lado de la polla de Louis.

—Ah huh, —Louis gruñó y empujó sus caderas. —¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me dejas familiarizarme contigo? —Harry no tenía ningún problema con esa idea y rápidamente arrastró los pies alrededor de la cama hasta que sus piernas se abrieron en la cabeza de Louis.

Se instaló y bombeó a Louis una vez antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Louis y lo tragó.

Gruñó cuando la caliente boca de Louis rodeó su propia polla goteando. Louis gimió, lo que provocó que las reverberaciones se dispararan a través de su polla y hacia abajo en su cuerpo.

Harry aumentó la presión y succión y asintió con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Las piernas de Louis cayeron abiertas cuando las manos de Harry suavemente acariciaron el interior de los muslos de Louis.

Harry trabajó sus dedos en la hendida grieta de Louis y acarició los músculos tensos de su apertura.

Louis empujó sus caderas, empujando su polla más abajo de la garganta de Harry. Harry se retiró para detenerse de atragantarse hasta que sólo le quedaba la cabeza en la boca.

Movió su lengua en la ranura, reuniendo las gotas de líquido pre-seminal, al mismo tiempo que presionaba su dedo en la apertura fuertemente musculada de Louis. Louis gritó y una vez más nuevamente Harry lo sintió abajo por su longitud.

Como el dedo de Harry se movía dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Louis, sus caderas comenzaron a dar saltos rápidos y más rápidos.

La cabeza de Louis cayó atrás cuando la polla de Harry se deslizó por el calor acogedor de la boca de Louis. Su compañero estaba demasiado atrapado en el placer que estaba recibiendo para concentrarse en la continuación de la mamada.

Harry aceleró sus movimientos e incrementó la presión, ya que su dedo encontró el único punto en el interior de su verdadero compañero para enviarle al límite.

Louis gritó—: ¡Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda! No puedo pararlo.

Las caderas de Louis empujaron una vez más antes de que su cuerpo se quedara inmóvil y la boca de Harry se llenara de la semilla de su compañero.

Harry tragó todo lo que Louis tenía para dar y siguió golpeando contra su próstata hasta que Louis se arqueó y gimió bajo él. Salió y se volvió alrededor hasta que se arrodilló en la cama junto a la cabeza de Louis mientras empuñaba su polla y tiraba rápidamente. Harry sabía que no iba a llevar tiempo tan encendido como se sentía.

Louis le miró fijamente, con los labios hinchados por chupar la polla de Harry, se calentó simplemente por ver su mirada mientras observaba a Harry.

—Sí, vamos. Dámelo —dijo Louis, mientras extendía la mano y acariciaba las bolas de Harry.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos cuando su orgasmo se escapó de su cuerpo.

El gemido de Louis tenía a Harry mirando hacia abajo para ver su semen salpicar en la cara de su compañero y en el cuello.

—Joder. Eso es condenadamente sexy, —gruñó Harry.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Louis, cuando pasó un dedo por su mejilla y recogió algo de la liberación de Harry antes de que llevara el dedo a la boca y lo chupara. La polla de Harry tembló con la visión.

—¿Tal vez debería caminar así todos los días? —bromeó Louis.

—No me tientes —dijo Harry, mientras lentamente dejó la cama. Le tendió la mano y Louis la cogió. Harry ayudó a su compañero y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de baño.

Con el lío que había hecho por todo Louis, su compañero necesitaba una ducha y además, si Harry estaba deseando tener al hombre todo mojado y resbaladizo, ¿qué pasaba?

(...)

Una semana después, Louis se sentó con Tommy, mientras arrullaba a Joseph en la sala de estar de la casa del Alfa. Louis estaba esperando a que Harry lo recogiera porque su coche había ido para su inspección regular.

—Es tan impresionantemente mono. Sólo quiero comérmelo, — Louis dijo esto, cuando los diminutos deditos de Joseph se envolvieron alrededor de los mucho más grandes de Louis.

—Puede que sea lindo ahora,—dijo Tommy, cuando suavemente recuperó a su hijo mientras estaba en la parte interior de sus piernas. — Pero no es tan lindo a las tres de la mañana cuando se despierta para una alimentación y luego otra vez a las cuatro para un cambio de pañales y de nuevo a las cinco treinta porque decidió comenzar su día antes de que el sol incluso saliera. —Tan cansado como su amigo sonaba, Louis podía ver el amor que Tommy tenía para su hijo.

Ben entró en la habitación y le dio un beso al lado de la cabeza de Tommy.

—¿Cómo están mis dos chicos favoritos? —preguntó, mientras se sentó en el otro lado de Tommy.

—Estamos bien. Un poco cansados, pero bueno. —Tommy besó a Ben correctamente y entonces volvió su atención a su hijo. —¿Quieres visitar a Papá durante un rato? —preguntó, mientras cogió suavemente a Joseph, asegurándose apoyar su cabeza, y lo trasladó a los brazos de Ben.

Joseph se arrullaba contento y comenzó a tocar y chupar los dedos de Ben. Un golpe en la puerta fue seguido por Harry entrando con un hombre que Louis nunca había visto antes.

—Alfa, tienes una visita, —anunció Harry, cuando entró en la habitación.

Ben se puso de pie para saludar al desconocido. A regañadientes le entregó a Tommy de nuevo a Joseph antes de caminar frente a ellos, colocando su cuerpo entre ellos y el hombre desconocido.

—¿Quién eres y cómo puedo ayudarte?—le preguntó Ben con voz firme.

Era obvio para Louis que al hombre no le gustaban las visitas inesperadas en su casa y tan cerca de su compañero y su hijo recién nacido.

Estaba seguro de que Ben estaba siendo un poco más protector en el momento, y Louis sabía que Harry no habría dejado que el hombre entrara en cualquier lugar cerca de la casa si no tuviera una muy buena razón para estar aquí.

—Perdona la intrusión, Panneath Alfa Taylor. Mi viaje aquí fue un poco apresurada y fui incapaz de llamar con antelación. Mi nombre es Damon Kelly y soy teniente en el departamento de policía de Brisbane. — Damon sacó su identificación para mostrar a Ben y luego se quedó inmóvil, con las manos extendidas por los costados y la cabeza inclinada en sumisión a Ben.

Louis estaba sorprendido por esta noticia, como al parecer estaban todos los demás.

—¿Qué hace un agente de policía de Brisbane en mis parajes? — preguntó Ben, mientras daba un paso hacia delante y tocó a Damon en el lado de su cuello, reconociendo su oferta.

—Hace unos días, un archivo llegó a mi escritorio de la oficina de Queensland de nacimientos, defunciones y matrimonios.

Harry se puso rígido a un lado inmediatamente. Louis tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—Continúa, —dijo Ben.

—Parece que su sistema recogió alguna inusual actividad, e informaron tan pronto como encontraron la intrusión. —Damon miró a su alrededor y pudo decir por sus palabras que obviamente significaba algo para ellos—. Ahora, quienquiera que fuera, era muy inteligente y si no fuera por un pequeño desliz, se hubiera salido con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Por lo que mi informe me dice, no son capaces de determinar lo que el hacker buscaba en la base de datos. Le di el proyecto a uno de mis chicos de investigación y le pedí que lo mirara.

Harry resopló, y Louis tuvo que preguntarse qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañero en ese preciso momento.

—Mi chico es bueno, pero el que irrumpió es mejor. Lo único que fue capaz de determinar era que la original conexión vino de esta ciudad. No podía especificar cualquier cosa más allá.

—Joder —juró Harry.

—Greg es un lobo como yo y sabía lo que significaba para Atherton aparecer en el radar. Está listo para enterrar la información que encontró y modificarla para que apunte a una mayor área generalizada, es decir, Cairns, si yo lo requiero. Necesito saber si esto está relacionado con el asunto de la manada o si tengo que investigar y ver quién en esta ciudad está pirateando las bases de datos del gobierno.

Ben se volvió a Harry y levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo diablos hiciste para que te pillaran? —le preguntó Ben pareciendo un poco molesto.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Con todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y esa mañana, mi mente no estaba completamente en el trabajo. Estaba recién acoplado, Ben. Recuerdas cómo fue eso, además de la falta de sueño de esa noche. Debo haber pasado por alto algo. No volverá a ocurrir. —Harry sonaba enojado, pero Louis tenía una sensación de que su compañero estaba más enfadado consigo mismo.

—Bueno, supongo que eso responde a esa pregunta entonces, — dijo Damon, cuando les sonrió—. No necesito decirte lo diferente que todo esto podría haber resultado si ese archivo se hubiera dirigido a alguien que no fuera yo.

—Sí, confía en mí. Entiendo las implicaciones, no sólo para mí y mi manada, sino para los cambia-formas en general. Seré mucho más cuidadoso en el futuro. No hay una maldita manera de que quiera ser responsable de anunciar nuestra presencia a la nación a lo grande, todo porque cometí un pequeño error.

Ben asintió a Harry y luego se volvió hacia Damon.

—Aprecio que te hayas tomado el tiempo para venir aquí. Sé que esta no puede ser una posición fácil, en la que te hemos puesto, pero agradecería si pudieras enterrar la evidencia. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar en la ciudad? —preguntó Ben.

—No estaba seguro de lo que encontraría cuando llegué, así que reservé un vuelo de vuelta para dentro de una semana. —Damon les sonrió y se pasó los dedos por el corto pelo negro. No tenía un montón. Era casi un corte militar. —Imaginé que me daría tiempo suficiente para hacer un poco de investigación si fuera necesario o si no se requería, haría uso del tiempo para un breve descanso. No he tenido un día de fiesta en dos años y nunca he estado en esta parte del estado. Siempre puedo cambiar mis vuelos y volver a casa antes de tiempo si es necesario.

Joseph comenzó a quejarse en los brazos de Tommy y se excusó para ir a cuidar al bebé que ahora estaba llorando.

—Eres bienvenido a quedarte todo el tiempo que desees y, también te invitamos a utilizar nuestras tierras de la manada si te gusta ir a correr. Sólo házmelo saber primero, y haré que alguien vaya contigo para que no haya ningún problema.

—Gracias, Panneath Alfa Taylor. Eso es muy generoso —dijo Damon, mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Ben metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una tarjeta de visita, y se la entregó al policía. Damon la miró y a continuación, se la metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de vestir.

—Gracias, otra vez. Estaré en contacto durante todo la semana. Si necesita ponerse en contacto conmigo por alguna razón, puedo ser localizado en el móvil anotado. —Luego entregó a Ben una tarjeta de visita y el teniente Kelly se despidió y salió de la casa. Harry le acompañó hasta la puerta.

Su compañero parecía preocupado y enojado consigo mismo cuando regresó a la habitación.

Ben había vuelto a sentarse en el sofá mientras Harry se había ido y su compañero se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

Louis, con ganas de ofrecer a Harry un poco de consuelo, se levantó y caminó hacia él antes de sentarse en el brazo de la silla y tomar la mano de Harry en la suya.

—No te culpes por esto, Harry. Era obligado que pasara con el tiempo. Y, como has dicho, no puedes culparte por tener una mente dispersa por la mañana después de que trataste conmigo y con mi problema, Tommy teniendo a Joseph, y finalmente dejándote de mirar el ombligo y reclamando a tu pareja. Es comprensible. —Ben le miró y entonces entrecerró los ojos un poco. —Sólo por favor, sé más cuidadoso en el futuro. No necesitamos una repetición de esto.

—Lo tienes, —dijo Harry.

Louis aún podía decir que su compañero no estaba contento consigo mismo, sin embargo, no importaba lo que Ben le dijera.

—Volvamos de nuevo a tu casa —dijo Louis, y apretó la mano de Harry con suavidad.

Harry le miró y sonrió. —¿Qué tal si lo hacemos nuestra casa?

—En ese caso, voy a ir a buscar a mi compañero y a mi hijo, —Ben anunció, mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero que te mudes conmigo, Louis. Por favor. Pasa todas las noches en la casa tal como es. Me encanta despertar contigo por la mañana e ir a dormir teniéndote en mis brazos todas las noches. Quiero ver tus cosas al lado de las mías, llenar los espacios que nos pertenecen juntos.

Harry tiró y Louis cayó en su regazo.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —preguntó.

—Sí. Me encantaría vivir contigo. —Louis llegó arriba y ahuecó el lado de la cara de Harry mientras arrastraba a Harry ante él. Sus labios se encontraron y Louis sintió su cuerpo ligero con el toque de su compañero. Sus lenguas se batieron en duelo y Louis sintió su polla empezar a responder. También podía sentir el inicio de la de Harry endurecerse bajo su culo.

—Vamos a casa —le susurró Harry, mientras presionaba otro ligero beso en los labios de Louis. Sin embargo, no llevó esto más lejos.

Casa. Louis nunca había tenido una casa antes. Era algo que había anhelado toda su vida después de que sus padres habían fallecido.

Ahora su sueño finalmente se estaba haciendo realidad y todo porque este hombre había elegido darle una oportunidad y apostar su corazón a que Louis no le haría daño.

—Te amo —susurró Louis—. Gracias por darme todo lo que siempre he querido.

—Ah, cariño, yo también te amo. Pude haber combatido con uñas y dientes, pero simplemente no te detendría. —Harry se inclinó y le besó de nuevo, esta vez con calor y pasión, sus lenguas enredándose, sus manos recorriendo cada cuerpo del otro.

Louis se olvidó de dónde estaban y se echó hacia atrás, sólo para encontrar aire. Cayó al suelo, Harry siguiéndolo abajo, sus labios nunca se separaron. Louis se rió mientras el aliento salió de él.

Louis sabía que su vida había cambiado de una manera que nunca había creído posible cuando había solicitado por primera vez el cargo de asistente de Ben.

Nunca pensó que alguna vez tendría un verdadera casa. Ahora, Louis no sólo tenía amigos que podía ver que iban a estar en su vida durante mucho tiempo por venir, sino que también tenía un compañero que amaba más de lo que las palabras podían expresar. Quién sabía qué podía deparar el futuro.

Un día, Harry y él podrían ampliar su pequeña familia de dos.


End file.
